Andouille
by E.J. Cady
Summary: Tara takes something out of the house that she shouldn't and Pam's pissed.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam traced the top of her coffin with a well manicured nail. Her lips pursed as she lowered her head to the ground tapping her foot impatiently. She had been straightening up a few things in their home when she made an interesting discovery. Now she summoned her progeny to her with the intent to demand answers only Tara was taking far too long for her liking. Not even moments after the thought she heard the door open then slam shut. She heard Tara speeding around the house, but she didn't move because eventually the dark skinned vampire would make it down to where she waited. It didn't take long for her progeny to speed to the basement stopping at the entrance at the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she called from the opening inspecting the dark for danger. The upstairs was in disarray. Furniture was toppled over and their bedroom was a mess, "what the fuck happened?" her shoulders were tense for a fight but she relaxed slowly greeted by Pam's lackadaisical stance. She was still curious about the upstairs however.

Pam chuckled humorously before she faced her progeny with a stone glare that dared her to lie, "where is it?" Tara's face folded in confusion, but before she could respond Pam narrowed her eyes, "you're smarter than stupid Tara so think about what you're going to say next."

Tara didn't understand what Pam was talking about. She looked at the basement only to find the same decorator who ruined the upstairs hadn't decorated as violently.

"What's going on Pam?" Tara asked warily with a back step to match.

Pam pushed off the coffin but she didn't stalk toward her progeny. She glared at her from the corner of her eye as she circled the coffin. Standing directly behind it she pulled it open and pushing the hood in until a hideaway box appeared. She watched Tara's expression. She felt the apprehension of her progeny wafting from the beginning of the steps where she had idly retreated.

"Now are we on the same page?" her eyes were steel and cold.

Tara crossed her arms in an effort to dispel the appearance of worry. Though, no explanation immediately came to mind. She hadn't expected Pam to confront her about it much less notice it was gone. Obviously she wasn't answering Pam quick enough and the older vampire, who had become impatient, now that her intelligence wasn't being insulted by Tara's dumb expression she slammed the coffin shut. Tara startled glared at the blond in reflex because when she felt cornered, even if she was in the wrong, she immediately went on the offensive.

"If you're going to accuse me of something accuse me of it don't pussyfoot around it," the younger vampire glared.

Pam's brow quirked at Tara's audacity and she recovered by lowering it, "since you brought pussy into the conversation then you can start telling who you've been fucking."

"That's the first thing you think of?"

"What the fuck else should I be thinking? Why would you need to take it out of the house?" Pam 's anxiety was peeking through and on instinct she grabbed hold and threw that part of her, the weak part that needed the answer, back into the dark place where all of her emotions sat. She had been straightening up innocently putting things away in a domestic capacity that she'd adopted if only to give Tara the illusion of normalcy the young vampire sometimes craved. She domesticity, but she knew that her lover had simpler aspirations for her life. She wanted to be loved and cared for and if there was anyone that could do that it would be Pam—hell they'd made a home in this god forsaken town—the last place on earth she imagined settling all for this progeny. Was this love or stupidity because it felt strangely like the latter and it served her right because she had let it happen, if she were honest she had welcomed it and now look where it got her. She was still waiting for an answer and as long as Tara's silence continued the brand of guilt formed slowly in bold black on the young vampire's forehead in her mind.

"How about a little trust here," Tara demanded after a while. She gained momentum, "I think it's real fucked up that you would think I would do that to you."

"We're all no better than bitches in heat when it comes right down to it. I don't know why I would have expected anything more from you—maybe I got…" she trailed off the mask fell slightly giving Tara a glimpse of all the pain she caused with so little effort.

"I'm not cheating," the browned eyed beauty sped toward her maker, but Pam pulled away turning away from her.

"Who gives a fuck if you are?" she croaked feeling very silly for this feeling that ate away at her, this feeling that demanded answers and at the same time feared the truth.

"You fucking care. And I ain't got no problem telling you," Tara added at the end stroking Pam through her shirt. She felt flattered by her maker's reaction aware the only being who elicited this type of emotion was tall, blond, and a former Viking. "I wanted it to be a surprise," she bit the side of her lower lip.

Pam cornered her with a dark look, "I don't like surprises."

Tara shrugged. "Tough shit," she started toward the blond who remained turned away from her.

"Don't," Pam yanked away from, but Tara wouldn't let her escape that easily, "I don't want you."

"You want me," Tara wasn't affected by Pam's empty declaration. A more insecure version of herself might have fell back at Pam's resistance, but seeing this side of Pam it felt good to know that she had the power to hurt her as much as Pam had the power to hurt her.

"I don't," Pam pushed Tara against the wall.

Her chest heaved from fighting the emotions she tried to keep at bay, the jealousy that wouldn't let her shove Tara under the rug and forget about her. She wanted to forget about her, but more than that she wanted to claim her. To show Tara how stupid she had been to go out and fuck someone else because despite the dark vampire's denial she could smell a faint and unfamiliar scent on her lover.

Tara attacked the blonds' lips while her hands rushed under Pam's shirt to dig her nails in the soft skin. She hadn't planned to surprise Pam this way with her gift, but she couldn't go on letting the blond think that she was being unfaithful. Tongues warred for dominance and then it came down to an unfair advantage that Pam wasn't above using against her progeny. She grabbed the dark skinned vampire by her pony tail pulling with as hard as she could knowing Tara enjoyed pain as a pleasure during sex. Her hands squeezed Tara's breast, but they didn't dally on the mounds. For her this was about claiming what was hers and when her hand reached down to Tara's center she yanked her hand away as if it had been coated in silver.

She glared downward then pushed Tara into the wall again closer to the light so she could see for herself what she had felt earlier. Tara's dazed smile fell when Pam's eyes fixed on the bulge, "why the fuck are you wearing it?" She pointed to it before she ran her fingers through her hair her mouth wide open and closing. The mystery was solved. The phallus wasn't upstairs in the bedroom drawer or in the coffin hideaway because Tara had it on. She had been using it Pam came to the conclusion because no other conclusion fit. When the blonds' hands closed to fists she didn't see Tara, she just reacted. Tara ducked from the hit feeling the debris of the brick showering her from Pam's blow. "You're fucking where it!" she screamed.

Tara ducked away from her lover's anger and another blow, "Pam, I can explain," she rushed out, but the blond had already shut her out.

"Who is she?" she glared the scent that had been faint before was now suffocating.

"There's no one but you," Tara stood her ground.

"Fuck you I can smell her on you," Pam grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a stool and threw it in Tara's general direction. She knew the young vampire was quick enough not to be hit. She was angry when Tara caught it set the stool gently down—she would have preferred to see it crash and ease the ache that begged her to break something. She wanted to break Tara. She wanted to break Tara in the same way she was breaking. And she knew exactly who to go to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can't really say the story came to me…..but an artist finds inspiration in everything right?


	2. Chapter 2

Lol….because you asked nicely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam was a blur and would have been halfway to her destination if she hadn't been stopped by Tara's unyielding grip. The vampire looked just as surprised as the blond to have been able to stop her. Hell, if Tara were honest she hadn't thought that far ahead. She just knew she didn't want Pam to leave.

"Get off of me," Pam growled her arm burned where Tara touched her. She didn't like it.

When Tara let her go Pam circled her instead of leaving like her first reaction had been. Her nostrils flared at the scent still hanging on Tara, but that was the only deviance from her usually stoic expression.

"Talk," she demanded. She wanted answers.

Tara would have been forthcoming if not for the tone. Thanks to her mother and the prejudiced, backwoods majority Tara at a young age trained herself not to flinch at barks. It was always the bites that she needed to worry about. And she made no mistake that Pam would do more than bite her considering how betrayed she knew the blond felt. So instead of reacting like her instincts wanted. So she she began again, this time calmly.

"It ain't what you think," she tried to explain.

Pam scoffed crossing her arms, "what the fuck Tara? You think I'm stupid?"

"I lost a bet," the dark skinned woman stated.

Pam pinned her with a cold stare, "what the fuck does that mean?"

"It's fucking Lafayette's fault," she sighed shaking her head at the memory, "it's always fucking Lafayette's fault," she exaggerated because she knew whenever she got into a trouble she had Sookie or herself to blame.

"What's Lafayette got to do with you taking your dick out of our home?" Pam was growing impatient. Her eyes flashed to the staircase. Every part of her wanted to run to the stairs and lose herself in a solution, perhaps it wasn't the best because it had the potential to make matters worse, but it meant feeling something other than foolish.

"I told you I lost a bet," Tara reiterated lowering her head in embarrassment.

Pam still wasn't following.

Tara knew the blond needed more so instead of trusting words to explain what the younger vampire knew they couldn't she reached for her jeans and unbuttoned them. She felt Pam studying her impatiently with a frown of confusion, thankfully she still hadn't left. When the jeans slid low below her knees she spread her legs so they wouldn't fall all the way.

Pam saw the bulge through Tara's underwear and she wondered what any of this had to do with losing a bet. She wouldn't understand, not fully, until she heard the whole story. But, first before she could even hear that she needed to see for herself that Tara wasn't full of shit before she explained herself.

The panties still covered what Tara was reticent to share, "promise," she paused with a sigh meeting Pam's disinterested gaze, "promise you won't laugh."

"Suddenly size matters?" Pam queried dryly, "You act like I wasn't the one that helped you pick it out," she was even more curious about Tara's shyness.

"Promise," the younger vampire persisted letting go of her underwear entirely.

Pam placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

Slowly, Tara's thumbs hooked in her underwear pulling her panties down putting short dark hairs on display and uncovering the reason for her apprehension.

Now, Pam had lived for over a century and being Eric's progeny had been exposed to the odd and peculiar. For some reason it came with the territory like being a vampire gave her membership to a living show of the fucked up, abstract, and crazy shit that one might never see in a lifetime. And in all that time nothing had startled her quiet. Tara by some miracle had outdone every oddity she'd come across in the last hundred years and all her anger and doubt and the blade of betrayal had dissipated and all that was left was laughter. Not just any laughter, throwing her head back and brightening the room with incorrigible hilarity type laughter.

If had been for any other reason than her complete embarrassment Tara would have enjoyed the unabashed look of joy on Pam's face. She had never seen it before and a part of her that wasn't completely mortified felt honored that she was comfortable enough to share this side of herself with Tara. But, a strong part—the mortified part—pursed her lips and grabbed for her underwear and her pants buttoning and zipping them sending the blond woman a sinister look.

"It's not funny," Tara pouted.

Pam was holding herself up by the coffin she'd slammed earlier because the energy of laughter had taken so much out of her, including the ability to stand up on her own. She couldn't even form a sentence. Red tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away futility because they were soon replaced by another wave whenever she looked at Tara.

"Fuck this," Tara mumbled stomping up the stairs. Behind her she could hear Pam's laughter slowing down to sporadic chuckles.

The young vampire wasn't going far. In fact she went as far as the refrigerator for a jar of chilled human blood and in the middle of enjoying the taste of Mediterranean banker she was struck by the disaster the kitchen was. Deep lines folded her brow to a frown at the mess. Obviously Pam had left no stone unturned for the phallus. The woman was determined, but the damn kitchen? She thought as she shook her head chuckling humorously at the theatrics of the woman she loved. She slides her foot forward hitting silverware. Crouching Tara picked up the tray at her feet tossing it in the sink with the few spoons that had remained in it when Pam threw them to the floor.

"I'm ready to listen," she heard Pam greet her from behind. Her voice was rich with amusement, but she recovered from her stupor and now she stood with a small smirk on her lips waiting.

Tara drank her from the jar the way she knew Pam hated, but it seemed there was something on her mind distracting her enough to ignore Tara's bad habit. Tara turned and stepped closer to the counter to hide the bulge in her pants and to stop Pam from staring at it.

"You're staring."

"I would be crazy if I didn't stare," Pam reasoned simply stepping closer until the only thing that divided them was a limestone covered island. Pam leaned over seductively, "it's pink….and attached… How did it get—"

Tara interrupted, "I lost a bet."

"You're _never_ getting out of the dog house if I don't get details."

Tara withheld the pout threatening to break out, "don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"I wouldn't know because I don't know the details," Pam's brow quirked upward.

"Promise you won't laugh," Tara stipulated.

Pam lowered cool eyes as if she had the ability to see through the island to Tara and her new addition, "I can't."

"Pam," the dark vampire drew her name out in warning.

"I'll do my best," that was all she offered she offered standing straighter but her hands resting on the counter top with her nails tapping impatiently.

Tara drank from her jar again hesitant to tell Pam everything. Fucking Lafayette…..


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It began with a witch, an attractive witch, Tara decided not to mention as she began the retelling on the couch of their home after she returned the cushions to it. Giving her lover a pointed look the blond shrugged as she glided to the parallel corner. Tara would have grabbed a pillow to cover the novel bulge in her pants if Pam hadn't confiscated all the pillows specifically to prevent Tara from doing just that. The blonde eyed it leaning on the back of the couch with her left arm as her had sagged and a finger nail ran over and under her children staring.

"My eyes are up here."

The blond nodded, "I know where your eyes are," blue flicked to brown playfully. "I want to know everything."

Avoiding the attractive part she bypassed a few irrelevant events that led up to the evening and began with Lafayette begging her to come with him to this séance. Understandably concerned for his well being since ghosts had a habit of taking him over and using his body for their personal goals they couldn't finish in life. He was still family and family looked out for each other. She'd been invited inside by the host, but she stayed outside to admire the stars of all things and to daydream about her lover (she left that part out as well). She didn't know the details of his business, it was a paying gig, it should have been routine and she meant routine as in screaming and flickering lights and all around spooky shit. The ghost didn't disappoint and perhaps thirty minutes into a fantastic daydream with Pam covered in cream and strawberries she heard the door burst open and slam against the side of the house. Lafayette possessed grabbed for the retreating form of a young woman pleading for the ghost to understand she was lonely and needed to feel loved. Tara thought that was totally understandable even as a vampire she felt the urge.

"With my brother bitch?" Lafayette, or rather the ghost inside him, yelled down at the crumbled form whose dress was becoming dirtied by the red clay she fell in and now crawled away in.

"I'm sorry," she lamented with tears streaming down her face and snot running down her nose . She held her hands out in surrender to any punishment he saw fit. Perhaps the ghost had been abusive as a human and she was accepting her fate like she trained. Tara unfortunately could understand that cycle.

The vampire stepped forward ready to intervene if the ghost did get aggressive but stopped short when he brought Lafayette to his nears nearly covering the cowering woman entirely planting a long hard kiss on her lips. Eyes popped open and it seemed Tara wasn't the only one struck by surprise since a small crowd who had been in the house gathered outside to watch. How else could they give an accurate account of the evening and gossip about it later?

Tara thought about saving her gay cousin from the grips of his clinging client, but she found it too amusing and watched from the sidelines like everyone else. The woman wrapped her legs around his chocolate body with thin caramel sinewy arms that complimented his darker complexion. Although, Tara couldn't amuse herself for much longer when the husband number two, very alive and very angry, stalked toward the covetousness tableau. She stepped in front of him suggesting he stop and on the verge of reminding him that her cousin was not a willing partner the angry husband hit her with a right. Of course he fully expected her to fall flat on her ass. What he didn't expect was to see her standing her face barely moved from the blow that would have flattened someone twice her size. The blow hadn't scared her in fact he only succeeded to corroborate her theory this town bred wife beating peanut brained assholes. When she hit him back she held back removing her fist from his stomach when he lurched forward losing the air from his lungs. She watched him on the ground and no one made a move to come to his aid though the altercation as underwhelming as it was did receive the ghost and the widow's attention.

"Shit," she breathed when she went over to check on him. One hand reached for his back but it was pushed away shrinking back from her touch sending daggers Tara's way.

It was time to go the vampire suggested the ghost leave Lafayette's body and he did without giving his wife the blessing she asked for in regards to her new marriage. Tara had seen a lot and nothing about this night had triggered the Richter scale of fucked up supernatural shit that is until the witch, who had been in the crowd approached them after Lafayette opened his car door swearing he needed a new second job.

"You guys going my way?" she asked innocently looking no more than seventeen.

Lafayette looked her over smelling the stench of trouble behind those green doe eyes, "she a redbone," he stated in warning before he got in the car.

Tara ignored her superstitious cousin asking the girl where she was headed to which she replied anywhere. The suggestive look was enough to tell Tara that she didn't need to touch whatever that woman was offering. And she would have left. All roads led to a no and getting into the car with Lafayette, but something stopped her. Something inside her couldn't form the words and before she knew it she was opening the door to the backseat offering it to her. When the dark skinned woman sat in the passenger seat she gave her cousin a sheepish look.

Lafayette wasn't afraid to say no, to insult people, or to tell them the damning truth about themselves it came with the territory of being what he was In one form or another. So when the car shifted with the new weight he intended to turn around tell the curly haired redbone to find another ride he was stopped by a glimmer in her eyes and soon he was as bewitched as his cousin.

"Where you headed?" he repeated Tara's question.

"Anywhere," the girl reiterated gently closing the door and waiting expectantly for the ride to start.

They were in trouble, they knew they were in trouble, but the part of themselves that sounded the alarm had been hushed by a quiet command. It was like a lullaby and common sense floated away drifting from their conscious as

"That's an interesting act you two got goin' on? Any room for a third?" the girl leaned forward sandwiched by the two strangers one driving and other more than willing to entertain the girl for some unknown reason.

The vampire half turned in her seat, "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do you sexy vampire you," Tara narrowed her eyes but said nothing, "and then you got this strapping medium,"

"Who's not into girls," Tara pointed out for her cousin.

This startled the witch slightly, but she recovered quickly, "I'm everyone's type."

"So what would you bringing to the table that we might need?"

"I'm a witch."

The car skid to a stop in the middle of the back road surrounded by darkness and trees and whatever else that found solace in the wilderness away from manmade things.

"I don't do witches," Lafayette declared, "you gots to go," he was growing even more agitated when she didn't make a move to the door. "I don't know if your deaf—"

"I ain't gettin' out silly," she smiled, "its dark and as your vampire sexy noticed I'm pretty hot…something could be lurking out there waiting to eat me."

"Sounds like a personal problem," he kept his eyes forward.

"You feel the same way vampire sexy?" she asked her smile faltering into a playful pout.

The dark skinned woman eyed the determined jaw line of a man that will not be moved shrugging pathetically, "it's my cousin's car."

The girl bowed her head pulling up her skirt absently coming up with a solution, "how about a game," she stated.

"I don't do games with witches," Lafayette pursed his lips stubbornly.

"I bet," she plowed on addressing Tara now, "how about you vampire sexy."

Tara winced unwilling to outright hurt her feelings, "witches and me don't have the great of a history."

"So both of you are fine leaving me alone in the dark in the middle of nowhere."

That wasn't entirely true she knew, but it was the principle of being left alone to fend for herself. Sure, she was witch, but she was also a woman and she didn't particularly like how she was being treated especially by fellow freaks. She expected this kind of treatment from normal humans.

"I could force you," she hummed in the back seat.

"Proving my point about how diabolical you bitches are," Lafayette scratched the back of his neck turning his head away.

"We can drive her to a gas station at least," Tara suggested.

"Gas stations are fun," the witch jumped at the opportunity to stay in the car just a little longer.

"Fuck fine," the dark skin medium acquiesced before he looked at Tara, " but if some fucked up shit happen I expect you to fang out and fix it."

Tara agreed and an uncomfortable silence followed. Lafayette's radio broke a few days ago so music was an optional alternative. When Silk's Freak Me played in the quiet car it both startled and relieved the small group.

"Hey babe," Tara answered her phone.

"How far are you from the house?"

"Not far," the vampire answered volunteering, "Lafayette and me just left his client. He made out with a girl."

"Real mature bitch," he glared from the driver's seat. His face glowed from the lights on the dash and she could see the pronounced frown lines on his forehead.

Deciding not touch the subject Pam told her to hurry home with a promise in her voice that excited the vampire enough to be tempted to speed home on foot. She'd get there faster. When she hung up and returned the phone to her jacket pocket she rolled her eyes at Lafayette's whipped noises. The witch giggled from the back and she realized she didn't know the girl's name. Though, instead of asking she let the question hang on her tongue, what did she need to know the name for if she didn't plan to see this woman again?

Lafayette began humming the wedding march teasingly. They bantered back and forth in the ease of two people who had cultivated a long standing rapport where the words bitch and fuck were synonymous for endearments belying their affection for one another. The witch watched this interaction more because there was nothing else to look at in the dark. Tara could feel the warmth of her breath as she leaned in closer becoming intrigued by the conversation about Tara's relationship with an older vampire. Admitting that it was intimidating at times when Pam knew so much and other times she wondered how the woman could know so little. And then the conversation delved into the blond's quirks. Tara wasn't one to share personal things freely in front of a stranger, but she felt a freedom around the witch she didn't question and along with her encouraging cousin she admitted Pam's fixation with a pink phallus she loved.

Pam who had been impatiently interrupted, "could we fast forward to the bet…all this is putting me to sleep."

Tara was stalling.

"The bet?"

"The bet baby," the blond purred as she leaned forward on her knees making her way to her lover.

Tara licked the bottom of her lips before her lips tugged upward smugly, "you said tell you everything."

"Condense it for me will ya," she bit Tara's ear lobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara cleared her throat when the blond was courteous enough to pull back from her ear, unfortunately she decided not to return to the corner she had chosen earlier. Instead she sat back with her ankles crossed holding her head up with a hand watching Tara impatiently.

"The condensed version…" Tara repeated clearing her voice again.

Pam nodded her head giving the dark skinned woman the floor again.

"After I hung up with you you became the topic of discussion."

"What discussion?" Pam asked with bored eyes trailing a nail over Tara's jean clad legs.

The younger vampire attempted to retreat, but there wasn't much she could outside of jumping off the couch to escape her lover's nimble fingers. Instead she sat a little straighter leaving her knee take one for the team while her thighs were for the moment safe from Pam's probing.

"About dating you…a older woman…a more experienced vampire," Tara liked the lazy circles made over her jeans the gentle pressure was calming.

"And?"

"The topic of pleasing you came up."

"In front of your dark chocolate cousin and some random bitch you pick up on the road."

"Witch," Tara clarified on reflex.

"By default all witches are bitches honey," her fingers stopped.

Tara looked down with the bittersweet emotions coursing through her. On one hand she was relieved obviously affected by her lover's touch. And on the other it meant that Pam would be a impossible to reason with when she got it in her head that something specific was suspect.

"The bet," Pam reminded her, "you were just about to tell me what exactly we're dealing with," she arched a brow her head angled toward Tara's center.

Tara forced herself not to respond completely inexperience with an erection she brought her legs up to make sure she Pam couldn't see how well the spell went. She focused her thoughts and wall paper or old ladies walking down the aisle looking for peanut butter, Tara pinched the bridge of her nose to come up with something anything that would give her control of her body.

"Pleasure," she squeaked, this clearing her throat thing was getting old she thought harshly. "We were talking about pleasure and what you liked and then what a woman likes in general." Threading her hands together she frown at a line of dirt under her nail and began to pick at it to distract her from the rising heat of embarrassment was she drew nearer to the answer Pam wanted. In the car, in the dark with a stranger it's a liberating thing especially if that stranger happens to be an attractive and forthcoming witch who listened well. Lafayette was also up for a little gossip to pass the time because it seemed this gas station that shouldn't have been more than a few miles was further than they thought.

The witch, who still remained nameless, shared her conquests with both men and women noting their faults and their shortcomings that were, at the core, personal shortcomings that had nothing to do directly with their sex. She was the type of woman when the mood struck her she found a body and used it for her singular purpose. If they stayed or left or became play toys relied on their worthiness. She was considered kinky in her sect because of her use of magic in her lovemaking.

Lafayette shifted in his seat catching her gaze in the rearview mirror, "as in if Chip isn't as chipper you got your own magical batch of Viagra to get the party started?"

"If, and it's a big if, I had that kind of problem then I have no problem doing that I could," she snapped her fingers to illustrated how instantly it could happen. "I had this one guy he was so small," she held up ring finger, "and that's exaggerating—by the time I was done with him…." She gave the duo a huge satisfied grin, "lil pete wasn't so lil anymore."

"Damn," Lafayette whispered with a tinge of wariness and jealousy mixed in.

"That's not so kinky," Tara waved off the magical influence of the witches erotic exploits.

The witch leaned forward in her seat next to Tara's ear, "educate me with your all knowing wisdom. After all you have access to over a hundred years of kinky shit…how on earth do you please her, if you please her at all."

Tara shot her an evil look, "I do alright."

"Alright?"…. "And she's still around. Either your downplaying what you have or she's going to get bored quick."

The dark vampire didn't like the patronizing tone. She especially didn't care for the way she dismissed her sexual prowess. Pam would have told her if there was something about their love life that she wasn't satisfied with. And yet while Lafayette kept quiet and the witch hummed smugly flicking lint from Tara's shoulder she couldn't help but wonder if she were everything Pam wanted. Their sex was great wasn't it?

"I had this one spell," the witch interrupted Tara's train of thought, "I made it because I wanted my lover who could have me spread eagle on the couch begging to enjoy it. Sure you've got the double dildo, but she wasn't the type that liked to be penetrated. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling the way a man would if he was banging on my back door so to speak," she bit her lip to let the pun marinate then continued. "It's as simple as one two three. A few simple words while you're wearing the toy and presto," she snapped her fingers again.

"Presto what?" Lafayette asked from the driver's seat.

"Sally was still Sally with a little extra below."

"Shit," Tara breathed, "that shit wouldn't fly with me…some witch enchanting my vagina. It's amazing the way it is."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"I'm not knocking I'm shutting that shit down—never going to happen," Tara enunciated each word with conviction.

"Keep that attitude up and why would she want to keep you around?"

"Where the hell is this gas station?" The cook glared at the dark as if it somewhere along this narrow road it would appear. But no, he followed a bend and still just darkness, dirt, and trees. "I don't remember this shit being this long."

Tara had to agree.

"Can we play a game now?" the witch asked in the backseat.

Tara and her cousin exchanged a look. The endless road hadn't been as endless they realized on the way to the house. Spooky rolled off their back seat passenger in waves and it didn't help that almost every witch they'd come in contact so far was an evil, conniving, bitch with selfish intentions—then again they'd met plenty of humans and supernatural beings that resembled that profile. Still, it was all to strange to be ignored by two veterans who knew and the signs and the consequence s of ignoring the evidence.

In silent agreement they Lafayette asked what kind of game.

The vixen in the back seat crossed her legs sitting in the center of the seat swinging her leg as much as it could swing in the cramped space.

"Whoever counts the most yellow cars by the time we get to the gas station, wins."

Tara looked at the vacant road. Lafayette mirrored her and then chuckled humorlessly hating that he hadn't followed his instincts like he should have, "fuck."

"Don't you want to know what you get if you win?"

"I'm a tad bit curious," Lafayette raised his brows craning his neck slowly in her direction before he returned his gaze to the road.

"What about you vampire sexy? You want to know too right?"

By this point in Tara's tale Pam had become increasingly agitated by the witches use of 'vampire sexy' when referring to her girlfriend. Now she interrupted anxiously, "how many more 'vampire sexy's' must I endure before I hear about how you acquired that?" she plucked at Tara's jeans.

Tara jumped. During the story the younger vampire hard relaxed and her arousal subsided. She let her leg fall open and obviously it was too much temptation for Pam to ignore.

"I'm telling you everything."

"I changed my mind."

"Too late no take backs."

"How old are you?"

"Cradle robbing age," Tara teased.

"So you pick up a hitchhiking witch, I'm assuming she's enchanted the car or the road, so what's this game, and feel free to leave out the parts where she's flirting with my girlfriend…..it makes me think you're bragging."

"That sounded a lot like jealousy."

"It isn't…it's just a preference….I know women and men find you sexy Tara. Why would I want something that others didn't covet, feel free to flirt with them—but I draw the line at witches." The blond visibly shuddered from disgust.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think you guys like me as much as I like ya'll 'cause clearly I've written four chapters more than I intended for this lil one shot…..I have to admit though...it's getting fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Work trucks are negative five points, taxis are negative two points, motorcycles are half a point and everything else is game," the witch clarified for the others.

Tara peered out in the dark wishing to be back as the séance or at least travel back in time to tell Lafayette to speed far far away from this crazy witch. She was stuck along with her cousin in the presence of this woman no better off than she was a few minutes when she wished that the road ended and they could drop off their cargo.

"Ready?" the light skinned witch asked.

"Sure," Lafayette pursed his lips sending a glare to his cousin who answered with silence keeping her eyes on the road.

They road like that for the longest time no one saying anything and they only person enjoying themselves was the psycho in the backseat.

Pam stood to stretch her legs and Tara's eyes followed her. She saw her back stiffen and deciding to cut everything else short. There were only so many irrelevant details she could share before Pam tired of acting patient. The blond shoved her hair to one side like Tara liked it and it was all she could do to remain sitting when she wanted to run her fingers through the older vampire's soft hair.

She told Pam how they saw the gas station finally. And Lafayette and she were so focused on finally finding it they didn't notice the yellow Volkswagen headed in the opposite direction. The witch, who had seen it, called it and by the time they were parked she was in full blown gloating mode and it got disgusting quick.

Pam's cell phone rang. She picked it up t o look at the caller I.D. then she held up one hand to stop Tara from continuing exiting the room to take her phone call.

"I have to go…."

Tara didn't need to ask where. There were very few reasons Pam dropped everything including spending time with her, Eric.

When Tara didn't answer she rushed, "you lost the game and she gave you that…the end?"

"Not quite," Tara stood kissing her lover on the cheek knowing she wouldn't be kept much longer with Eric waiting.

Pam nodded, "we'll finish this later."

In seconds she was gone and the door still left open from her departure shifted noticeably. Tara despite watching her lover leave was relieved to be spared having to tell the rest of it. Tripping over a cracked chair she crouched and rose with two solid sticks of wood in her hand shaking her head. Her lover and her temper were deadly she knew, but this was ridiculous.

"I thought she would never leave," Tara stilled. Looking up she almost lost her footing again over a third piece of wood she had stepped over before, but had not seen when she took a startled step back.

"What the…."

"Daphne," she invited herself in with several confidant strides to Tara until she invaded the vampire's bubble; "my name is Daphne."

The vampire was seriously considering this woman had no idea what the meaning of personal space was. Again she took another step back, a careful step she survived.

"How did you?"

"A girl's got to have her secrets."

"I'm not a big fan of people keeping secrets…I end up getting hit in the crossfire."

"You've got the reflexes of a vampire, what would you need to worry over? Just jump out the way," she suggested flippantly.

"Leave," Tara ordered.

"No," Daphne replied stubbornly.

Tara wanted to throw her out. She thought about grabbing her by her hair and flinging her away like a pest, but this wasn't her first witch. And a woman scorned could do all types of fucked up shit or worse affect Pam in some flesh dilapidating way and that would be bad for her especially. A witch in their home, brown worried eyes went to the door before she sped to close it. She snorted humorlessly at her antics like a door would stop Pam from huffing and puffing her way in. Pressing her weight against it with the palm of her hands she considered her options.

"Are all vampires this inhospitable?" Daphne called over her shoulder before she entered the kitchen.

Tara heard the refrigerator door open and then a groan of disgust, probably at the sight of blood, "I've never known a squeamish witch don't you use body parts and shit to ruin people's lives."

"You've got me mistaken for the type of girl that likes to get her hands dirty," she turned to Tara leaning on the island with both arms, "I enchant others so they'll get messy for me."

"Funny you should mention enchanting," she gestured toward her package.

Daphne's eyes lowered then she came around the island to thoroughly inspect her handiwork. Her right hand cupped it watching Tara's involuntary inhalation of breath, scrutinizing hooded lust filled eyes.

She observed in sing-song fashion, "You haven't used it yet."

Tara pushed her hand away, "what the fuck was that?"

"It's a part of you, why wouldn't you be able to feel pleasure from the slightest tickle," a nail ran furiously over Tara's jean playfully emphasizing her point. "Isn't your lover willing to please you?"

"Yes..no," Tara corrected, but she didn't know, "I want it gone."

"You should use it at least once,"

"I'm not interested. Take the spell off."

"You ever heard 'until the stroke of midnight'."

"This isn't some fairy tale this is my vagina. You can take it off if you want to."

"I could, but I won't, you lost to me Tara."

"You cheated."

"The rules were clear and you selflessly took on the burden for your cousin and yourself," her chipper tone darkened, "you're my play toy vampire—to do what I want with—when I want. You can play house with whomever, but when I call you I want you and you come," her tone eased into the light annoying timbre Tara was beginning to hate, "I promise it's the best."

"Why me?"

"I like broken things, something because of our arrangement will be broken, and when it does then I'll free you."

Tara pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't know what that means."

"I see super speed and a great body is all you having working for you, but it's ok I think sexy and stupid go well together."

Tara grabbed her throat pushing her against the wall, "fuck you."

Daphne wrapped her legs around Tara's body pulling her to her, "please," she moaned hoarsely under Tara's unyielding grip.

The dark skinned woman felt hands on her jeans unbuttoning them causing her fangs to come out in arousal. _What the fuck was wrong with her?_

"I love Pam," she declared.

Daphne didn't stop her mouth hung open she felt Tara's warmth meeting a pulsating vein that gave her all the invitation she needed. She continued downward and at first Tara was stuck still in the novel sensation. It was pleasure in another way and suddenly she wanted to be inside something warm to feel enveloped by wet and hot at the same time. The young vampire knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it, but it wasn't all together wise and she knew it. Though, it was a matter of getting her brain to order her body to stop. She wanted this witch, but how could she trust this lust when she was clearly influenced already. Did she have free will?

"I love Pam," she reiterated applying more pressure on Daphne's throat. The witch was visibly enjoying it thrusting her hips forward and pulling Tara by her jeans to the warmth of her center, "shit," Tara breathed.

She should stop.

"I uh….."

"Love Pam," Eric finished for her resting his forearm on the molding of the kitchen entrance way his eyes were humorless and the pungent smell of blood and rage wafted off him like cologne tailored to the overwhelming aura that is Eric Northman. Tara's fangs retracted retreating from the vigorous witch who barely caught herself when Tara let her go. Brown hair fell in her face as entertained by Tara's shame and Eric's obvious disapproval. The obliteration of beautiful things required sacrifices like bruises and scars she thought as she felt her flesh throbbing from Tara's grip.


	6. Chapter 6

The witch straightened her dress. Then she pat her hair down in the back imagining what a mess it was after rubbing against a wall frenzied. She sent a courtesy Eric's way and moved to Tara placing a hand on her shoulder planting a kiss on her cheek. Tara flinched shrinking from her touch. Daphne didn't mind they would have plenty of time to reacquaint themselves without an audience she sent Eric a knowing smile. The Viking answered with a feral look. If she were anything other than witch she could understand the regular human reaction would be to flee into the night screaming. But she wasn't—she was protected and she abused that protection whenever possible because if she didn't then it would just be another wasted thing like Tara. So much potential for rage and pain and she tied herself to an evil vampire, this chocolate goddess personified waste, but the witch promised to make use of her.

Daphne started toward the front door and Eric let her pass with a suspicious glint in his eyes as she smiled at him freely. Pushing off of the wood he stepped toward Tara who kept her head low with sagging shoulders that didn't even begin to illustrate your shame. Her eyes shifted to the side feeling the shadow of her grandfather as he stood over her.

"This is disappointing Tara?"

"It didn't…," she began at a loss. What should she say next? What could she say next to wash away the rage in his eyes, the same rage Pam would mirror when she found out? Pam finding out she clenched her jaw straightening her jeans and her wrinkled shirt, but it didn't matter.

Eric tilted his head staring at his daughter's progeny with indecision clouding the usually impassive visage.

"Are you stupid?" He asked in a slow calm voice.

Tara reared back at the question on reflex she felt offended. Though, it was hard she swallowed her response because she deserved it.

He wouldn't question her loyalty or her determination; she'd proven herself on occasion that she was able and capable of both. Therein lies his conundrum how does one with so much promise and integrity, even for a vampire, fall victim to human snatch with Pam ready and willing in her bed.

"Are you?" he repeated deliberately.

"I don't know what came over me. All I know is it doesn't mean anything."

"They never do," Eric spoke from experience either his or others—he'd lived long enough for both.

Her voice rose and her fangs shot out, "I love Pam."

"Because that was enough to keep your dick in your pants," the Viking growled back.

He was right, but Tara was too stubborn to quit. "What makes you so fucking high and mighty?"

"Cause if it were me I would be forgiven, you," he smiled thinly, "you'd have better luck walking in daylight."

"Then we won't tell her," Tara eyed him pleadingly holding onto the last card she had left to play, denial.

Eric laughed at the absurdity of her the notion that something this big would be kept from Pamela. Nothing good came from siding with a witch and in the blonds' eyes there was no greater betrayal than this specific witch. But Tara wouldn't know because she was a baby just learning to walk. She wouldn't know how to maneuver the supernatural world with common sense yet, but if she kept on making these questionable mistakes she would learn soon enough.

Tara waited for his laughter to die down. "I'll tell her," she volunteered sadly. The young vampire knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Pam—it was better if it came out now. How she had fucked up this bad she would never understand, but it had happened. The moment was gone and passed but it was seared in her memory and witnessed by Eric of all people. Perhaps she would have been better off if Pam had walked in on them then she wouldn't have to be tortured with every version of Pam's reaction circling inside her head.

"I'll tell her," she said with more resolve since Eric wouldn't be in cahoots with her. She couldn't blame him. This was her mess that she needed to fix even if it did mean Pam ripped off her head and place it above her mantle. They didn't have a mantle. Instead she might freeze it and take it out on special occasions to throw darts at it.

"No you won't," Eric stated plainly confusing his daughter's progeny interrupting her morbid thoughts.

"What? No," she shook her head, "You're right, this isn't something that stays quiet," Tara wasn't prepared to own up to her mistake, but that didn't give her the right to keep it from Pam. "She needs to know."

"That sounds very selfless and human. A vampire is neither."

"I am," she thought about her statement, "except for the human part."

He shook his head seeing both why Pam hated her at one time and why she loved her now. Of course the progeny and maker bond escalates an emotion, but it has to be there from the beginning for anything to be escalated. He decided to educate Tara on her inordinate fuck up.

"Why you?" Eric asked her, "Why you of all the vampires running around this watering hole for the naïve and damned was you chose by this witch? Did it ever occur to you that what she wants isn't what she gave you?" Eric asked.

If Eric was hoping she'd figure this out on her own he was sadly mistaken, "what the hell are you talking about?"

This wasn't his story to tell. To be honest Pam had spared the details and he never pressed for more since that was enough. It was her problem, it had always been her problem, and it was hard to let it go

"Daphne Delacroix didn't choose you because of your tight ass and your pert tits or your supernatural stamina. She wants you because you wear aroma Pamela. You have her heart and the only thing that interests the witch is hurting Pamela using every advantage."

"You're shitting me."

"No," Eric replied soberly, "I'm not shitting you."

"That witch bitch," Tara growled covering her face with her hands sliding them down and opening her eyes for what felt like the first time. "Why does she want to hurt Pam?"

"What usually starts a catfight?"

Tara didn't have to think hard for the answer, but Eric didn't wait to hear it, "witches don't live forever, but Daphne should look a little riper than what her age suggests," he consider how well she looked leaving. He began relevantly, "Sixty years ago I left Pam to her own devices and not unlike most vampires that get bored she stirred up trouble and somewhere in there she met a play toy and Daphne, then a fragile human, got her heart broken."

"What do I have to do with shit that went down sixty years ago?"

"Nothing," he deadpanned, "that's the beauty of a pawn you could be any shape, size, color, age it doesn't matter just as long as you have a purpose in the game."

"I don't want a fucking purpose," she slammed the flat of her hand on the counter top. She wanted to throw something and break it and then take the sharpest debris and stab it into something.

"That isn't your call. Pamela and Daphne go tit for tat every couple of years. But, this is the first time I think that Daphne has such a powerful 'card' to play."

"Great not only did I cheat on my girlfriend, but it wasn't the regular run of mill random, it's her nemesis she's had a sixty year feud with."

"When you step in it, you make sure it reaches the knees don't you?"

Tara ignored him, "how do I fix this?"

"My first response isn't to help the cheating lover of my beloved progeny." He sped slamming her into the refrigerator holding her there with a handful of shirt in his pale fist. The palm of his hand rested on the cool stainless steel surface, "I should rip you apart. You've got no right claiming to be my kin with so little self control. You don't fuck with Pam's heart."

"I forgot that's your job."

His fangs appeared and Tara turned her head away ready for an attack. He was stronger and faster and it would hurt like hell and yet she was ready. She thought considered her options and if they pain came she wanted to look at it head on. Her eyes bore into his cool gaze and she wondered not for the first time what blood ran through her veins. What had she unwillingly become part of? One fucked up family after the next—this was her curse.


	7. Chapter 7

2 bowls of cereal later…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eric!" Pam yelled out for her maker stepping over the mess she created earlier that night. "Tara," she called for her progeny becoming annoyed with neither answered her. She crossed the threshold into the kitchen to find then standing toe to toe. Rolling her eyes in response she placed herself in the middle hopefully to settle them both down. Normally she wouldn't mind being fought over, but her progeny still was unclear about the hierarchy of things. The vampire world was a complicated place and Tara was also so headstrong and stubborn to hold on to life when she had eternity at her disposal.

"What now?" she held her hands on her hips awaiting an explanation. Tara stepped away from her. Pam turned her with a frown. "What's going on here," she pressed growing worried she wasn't getting an answer, but no one would know it with the cool façade masking her face.

"I…" Tara began struggling with the words, "I lo…." Eric was right. What did love matter now? She fucked up. There was no turning back the hands of time and changing what she'd done. She betrayed Pam's trust and what's worse if given another chance, with whatever enchantment Daphne put on her, she'd do it again.

"Tara's leaving," Eric took command of the conversation.

Pam's back stiffened as she turned on him slowly, "what the hell aren't you telling me."

"Pamela—"

"Eric she's mine not yours…she's mine!" she repeated, "You don't come into the home I've made for with my lover and demand she go anywhere."

"It's her choice. You wouldn't want someone staying around who doesn't want to be here do you?"

This didn't feel right. She felt for Tara, but it was like the young vampire had shut her off and that definitely wasn't like her. Her mind raced and focused on those few seconds she felt a spike in their bond. It was quick, but strong. Something had happened and they weren't telling her and the last thing she wanted was to be left out of anything that involved her maker and her progeny. These sorts of things tended to turn ugly. And if there was shit to deal with she would prefer to deal with it eyes wide open and ready for the shit storm instead of blindsided.

She felt Tara brush by her. The blond moved to follow her hindered by Eric's hand on her shoulder prompting her to stop.

"What the fuck Eric?" she wrenched away following upstairs to the bedroom.

When she reached the door she sped to rip Tara's bag out of her hands. The bag hit the wall unceremoniously and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Talk to me."

"I'm leaving Pam," Tara told her gently.

The blond narrowed her eyes, "the hell you are."

"I don't think we're good together anymore," Tara lied.

"For fuck sakes Tara is this about Eric again?" she questioned exasperated by the same fight, the same subject. There was only so many time she could coddle someone over Eric. "He's rich, good looking, and great in bed," she listed callously before dropping her voice to a gentle tenor and cupping Tara's face, "but I choose you."

Tara pulled away fiercely. She gave Pam her back feeling wet red tears stream down her cheeks. She didn't deserve Pam's love, that's what it was wasn't it. The older vampire chose her because she loved her. And Tara thanked her by lusting for a witch in the home they made together.

"I don't know how much more of this insecure bullshit I can take," Pam held her hand her forehead becoming impatient.

The dark skinned woman dropped her head no bag in hand, fuck the bag, she just need to get out of there. She attempted to pass Pam, but the blond wouldn't let her. A pale hand grabbed at Tara's shirt stretching it until it ripped slightly. Tara grabbed her lover's soft hands sliding them to her wrists to force Pam to let go. But the blond was older and stronger and no matter what kind of fight Tara put up she would be overpowered. They struggled, not really fighting not meaning to hurt each other, like that for a while. It was a clumsy sad picture Tara trying to free herself and Pam refusing.

The blond finally getting the upper hand straddled her progeny when she tripped her on her way to the door. On her back there wasn't much to look at besides Pam who willed to see those loving brown eyes. And when she caught Tara's gaze the love was there coupled with something frighteningly lugubrious and she wondered how it had gotten there.

"I'm leaving Pam."

"As your maker—"

"I cheated!" she screamed refusing to be forced to stay when she knew it wasn't her right to.

Pam who had been holding the young vampire's arms over her head released Tara. She slides her hand up resting them on her thighs looking down at Tara staring dumbly at her like she would stranger.

"What?" She'd heard her correctly she just wanted her progeny to repeat it for prosperity.

"The witch," Tara began roughly letting her head drop on carpet angling her head away from Pam's probing. "She came here after you left, I didn't want to, but at the same time I did."

"You did," Pam repeated absently rising to her feet. Placing her hands on her hips she began to pace leisurely while Tara warily sat up pulling at the bottom of her wrinkled shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you," Pam responded halting mid stride. Kneeling in front of Tara again she sniffed her neck and then all over examining the scent coming off of her. She knew that smell. It had been bothering her earlier that night, but she was too angry—rather it had been so long since she smelled it that's why she thought nothing of it. "Did this witch have a name?" she queried for the pleasure of being right.

"Yeah."

Pam knew reading Tara's reaction that Eric had filled her in on her vague past with the witch, "Daphne," she managed through clenched teeth.

Tara's nod confirmed her fear and in moments she was a blur. The only sign that she had been there was the mess she left behind. The young vampire heard the stairs creak. Someone was coming up the stairs. It wasn't a surprise to see Eric coming in after he'd been so gracious to let the girls talk it out alone. And just like he told her in the kitchen it ended badly. Tara was a mess of tears on the floor with little will to move. She didn't want to get up opting to sit there and meet the true death as the sun comes in through their bedroom windows.

"The sun's going to be coming up soon."

Tara didn't move.

"Suit yourself," Eric sped away to the safety of his bar and his coffin.

Holding her knees up to her chest she lost track of time staring at nothing in particular. Why her? Eric said. Now with the answers and the actions behind her she stood in watching the sun sliding across the surfaces of the floor and furniture reaching out for her.

"That's no way to go," Daphne appeared in the opening.

Tara's eyes flashed startled by her presence. "Haven't you done enough?"

"That's up for debate," the vampire shrugged. "Am I satisfied that Pam has a broken heart?" The light skinned woman shook her head, "I don't think I am. And I think there's plenty more damage we could do to her together don't you think?"

"I never wanted this," Tara shook her head.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders, "who cares what you want Tara," the witch stated plainly. "Did you want to be a vampire? Did you want to be what Pam settled for and with someone like Eric, don't fool yourself, Pam settled. The way I see it your life is a whole slew of decisions you had no real part in." She pressed a hand to Tara's center and after a few whispered words she undid Tara's pants retrieving the pink strap on. "And you make it so easy," the witch observed, "Why is that?"

"My mama didn't love me enough," she bit rejoined sarcastically.

Green eyes met guarded brown, "maybe she didn't."

"From where I'm standing the world is full of crazy fucked up people who like to abuse power. And you aint't no different."

The witch considered it with an agreeing shrug, "I adapted to the world that fucked me over when I got burned. It's like you like sitting in fire cause you've been burned up on all sides. Haven't you?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to take you out of the sun," she pulled Tara's hand to her pulling her way from the looming rays that had been inching closer since the sun began to rise.


	8. Chapter 8

For three months Eric barely left Pam's side. He watched her withdraw into herself and if it were possible she became darker. She rarely ventured outside the walls of Fangtasia and when she did leave she didn't go home, to the home she and Tara made. She was welcome to stay with him and Eric allowed her in his bed to comfort her when she needed it, but he didn't think even his comfort helped that much. She was in pain and it wasn't the kind that a cool vampire body could fix or even the warm curious humans that she let hang over her. He worried over his progeny, but he didn't intervene in the steps she took to treat her broken heart.

In a black lace dress that left little to the imagination, wearing a high pony tail, he eyed her pursed lips with a fresh coat of Asian co-ed glistening under the club lights. She was magnificent an extravagant creature of that wielded lust and envy with the poise of a dancer. Pam had always been remarkable and becoming a vampire accentuated what she already had going for her. Though, he knew as much as she liked to play like she was born with her stony demeanor Eric knew better. For three months Pam flirted and toyed with vampires and humans alike. Occasionally when he glanced around and he would find her in the shadows with someone strange and new almost every night. He knew it was coincidence as he knew that she didn't feed on them because she was hungry. Tara took something from her and maybe she thought she could get it back sucking on every offered neck.

Holding out a white napkin to her she took it with a thankful nod and dotted the side of her mouth to clean up.

"She was delicious," she commented, "you sure you didn't want a taste?" She stopped the woman from covering her neck until Eric shook his head.

"Thank you for offering," he began, "I noticed you've had a ravenous appetite."

The twitch of the corner of her mouth was the only sign of her maker's words affecting her. Cool bored eyes glared at the packed bar prowling the crowd to choose her next meal. She always thought of humans like food. They were at the bottom of the food chain after all meaningless with their emotions and their hang ups.

"What about her?" Eric pointed to a brunette who looked like she'd just walked out of Mayberry and lost her way in a big bad fang bar.

"Innocent," she shrugged. "I'm in the mood for dark meat."

Eric nodded scanning the crowd with her until he spotted a new hire Geneva on the pole. She hadn't been his first choice, but he thought she might be a distraction for his progeny considering her relationship with Tara was old news. The dancer might be able to help her on her way to becoming the old Pam.

"No," she shut him down.

"She's your type," he goaded.

"Eric," she warned.

Her maker stayed quiet, "fine."

He waved his hand and let it rest on the arm of his throne tapping his finger once then twice to a beat in his head.

"I'm fine," Pam said testily.

He tried to sound less indulgent and more convincing, "I know you are. Throw her away…she doesn't matter does she?"

The blond didn't answer for faking enamored by the waitress sashaying passed her with the type of intent Pam didn't want to say no to. Although, she had tasted her other night and she was divine.

"What about not shitting where you eat."

"I'm following in the steps of my fearless leader," Pam smiled evilly at the waitress. "How you forget so quickly idiot immigrants that give great head," she purred.

"What was her name again? Bridgette? I remember it was something exotic….Yvette."

"Yvetta," Pam corrected him recalling her great body shame about everything else she shook her head.

Despite Pam's objections she admired the dancer without trying to be obvious about it. Her legs were long and with an attractive sheen along the muscles of her thighs. Her hair was shorter than Tara's she freely compared the two. She couldn't decide whether she hated or liked that attribute. But her hair wasn't a real issue. Her breasts were supple and Pam felt her body reacting to images of the dancer giving herself to Pam.

The blond rose without warning and headed to the office slamming the door behind her. Eric didn't go after sensing she might need some time alone. Perhaps the dancer had been a bad call.

Behind the closed door of the office Pam sank on the couch looking ahead staring at nothing. She felt Tara. Carefully constructed walls to block their bond crumbled while she admired the dancer letting her mind roam to her progeny. They hadn't spoken in three months. They hadn't seen each other since that morning at the house. She cried in Eric's arms uncaring of how pathetic she looked kept warm by the warm burn of shame and foolishness.

Vampires don't love she repeated in her head like a mantra. She wanted to believe that this was just a phase. A temporary setback caused by a temporary case of insanity brought on by Tara's ridiculous notions of relationships and fidelity that she couldn't even adhere to. If anyone were going to fuck up it should have been her. What gave Tara the right to do this to her? Why was she the one searching for some illusive connection with human's and vampires when she found what she wanted? Tara fucked up so why was she paying for it night after not. She was one of those women now, the kind she rolled her eyes as told to get up and find several distractions male or female and forget about the pain. She had done it and for a while she felt like the old fearless pain. Though when she threw their clothes at them and ordered them to get out she did it because she didn't want them to leave and that scared her. What had Tara done?

"Fuck," she whispered clasping her hands together sitting her hands in her lap. "Fucking Tara," her voice became rough with emotion.

She rolled her eyes when she heard a knock at the door, "go the fuck away," the vampire ordered. Ginger wouldn't have had the good sense not to walk in and Eric would have walked in. As far as she was concerned whoever was knocking on that door didn't belong in this room and she was in no mood to see anyone.

The door creaked open against her wishes a foot then two stepped in her line of sight.

"What the hell do you want?"

Two heels stood in front of her and then a body knelt where the feet once were. Chocolate hands caressed Pam's pale legs and slid up her dress while cautious eyes watched for the blonds' reaction.

"What's your name?" Pam tilted her head studying the dark dancer with short hair that vaguely reminded her of Tara.

"Geneva," she husked seductively.

Pam wasn't impressed and would have told the girl so if she didn't have other things in mind and she wasn't sure if Geneva even realized what she had gotten herself into.

"You don't mind if I call you Tara do you?"

And the ignorant dance replied, "You can call me anything you want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all I've got for today….now go out and get drunk that's what I plan to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgiveness is earned….besides the story wouldn't nearly be as interesting if I let them ride into the sunset without letting them trip over a few rocks or crash into a boulder or two. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fake Tara didn't last a week. It was Pam's own fault. Humans were fragile creatures and before she knew she had gotten carried away with the pain part. Pam didn't have enough sense or sensitivity to spare the girl so Eric ended up being the one to glamour her. Pam watched her on the pole practicing while the dancer sent her furtive looks unaware how close she'd come to oblivion. Eric sat in front of her with his legs kicked up on the chair. This felt normal, as normal as it gets for Pam and Eric, and though they weren't gushing over how right it felt to settle into their old routines they acknowledged it with witty barbs discovering their rapport hadn't been lost entirely.

"She's giving you goo goo eyes," Eric remarked dryly.

Pam's face folded, "goo goo eyes? Has the glitter from Sookie's vagina gone to your head?"

"The way you say her name. You always say it like she's a disease," her maker pointed out.

Full lips pursed, "'cause she is, I didn't get the memo about pussy whipped being in this season. Makes me glad I didn't get anywhere near it frankly."

As if Tara knew the older vampire's guard was down Pam was surprised by eruptions of emotion and then pain. Tara was hurting or in trouble. She gripped the bar stopping her first reaction. She focused on the dance.

Eric turned his neck noticing her tense stance, "should I leave you two alone?" he offered.

Pam didn't answer. Instead she looked ahead, quietly warring with the part of her that still cared and was concerned about Tara. Why the fuck was she concerned? She didn't need to be Tara forfeited her right to be cared for.

Eric ended up at her left observing her closely with a crooked head ready to be there even if she refused him. He wouldn't hold her or ask her if she was alright. They were both dually redundant and unnecessary when it came to Pam.

"What's wrong?"

"Tara," she strained. She's in pain," she added begrudgingly.

Eric nodded calling for the dancer to go away and change they would be open in an hour or so. He wasn't examining the pole Geneva just dismounted closely it was just something to look at while he suggested, "go to her."

Cold eyes flashed at her maker in anger, "fuck that," she crossed her arms petulantly.

"She's still yours," Eric stated calmly. "She's still family," he tried again well aware how Godric would have liked him to ascend from his baser instincts and evolve—even with the one shortcoming in several lifetimes of loyal service he knew that he wasn't all that Godric wanted him to be when he died. He made mistakes especially early on. As much as Pam was hurting right now she still had a responsibility to her. Godric's blood coursed through her veins even if his wisdom didn't, but she was still young, she could learn to be better or at least resemble it in the way vampires can resemble 'better'.

"Pam."

It wasn't that Pam didn't want to see her. She didn't know if she was ready to. Was she ready? She hated that she needed to examine something as trivial as her feelings to confront her ex. Straightening her shoulders resolved to see what was going on she sped out of the club without a word to Eric of where she'd be. If she needed him she had her cell on her. Today opted for something dressed down dark blue skinny jeans with ankle high boots and a purple and red camisole.

"All roads lead to fucking Sookie," she growled as she stopped in front of the Stackhouse two-story home.

Making her way up the stairs she paused before she opened the door to fix her hair, or at least she almost did when she realized what she was doing. The door swung open with a wide eyed Sookie staring at her with a partially parted mouth of surprise.

"Pam," the smaller blond didn't hide her surprise.

"In the flesh," she angled her head to scan what part of the house she could see from the threshold. "Where the hell is she?"

"Who?" the blond asked dumbly closing the door until it rested on her back and impeded Pam's view of the rest of the house.

Pam was getting annoyed, "Martha Stewart."

Sookie cleared her throat, "now isn't a real good time."

"Does this look like a face that cares?" the vampire questioned curtly. "I didn't come to go all Ya Ya Sisterhood here—I feel…."she rolled her eyes rushing, "I feel Tara's pain and it's becoming inconvenient."

The waitress narrowed her eyes, "well, I'm glad to hear Tara in pain is difficult for you."

"Inconvenient," Pam corrected, "I prefer inconvenient."

Considering how wise allowing Pam would be in the house with Tara and Pam's recent history the half fairy was hesitant understandably. Tara had been coming around a lot more only because there were very few places that were safe for her to lay low when the sun came up. And for some reason her house was a supernatural hot spot in their little town. Tara's cry in pain settled it for both of them when Pam looked like she wanted to vault inside and Sookie was swayed by the glimmer of concern that faded as quickly as it came.

"She misses you," Sookie shared against her best judgment, "she's really sorry for—"

Pam returned with an equally uninterested tone, "been there fucked that let's move on shall we?"

"In the kitchen," Sookie shared needlessly when she gave her permission to enter since the taller blond went straight there.

Her hurried strides slowed to a lethargic stroll to the kitchen entrance, "where's your witch?" Pam straddled a chair undecided whether she wanted to lift a hand to help or not.

Tara met Pam's cold stare and she sucked in the next growl of pain enough to manage, "what….what is she…doing here?" Tara lurched again grabbing her side.

Lafayette shrugged making sure he faced the vampire at all times. She may have had relations with his cuz, but that didn't mean he had to forget how dangerous she was.

"She felt your pain," Sookie threw in kneeling toward at Tara's feet to push her hand aside and her coat to show Pam what they were dealing with. It was a large open gash that wasn't healing.

Pam outstretched her neck, but she didn't get any closer than that still waiting on the answer to her question. "Where's the witch?"

"I don't know," Tara groaned.

"Crazy bitch went single white female on her ass and this is what we been dealing with," Lafayette informed worriedly in his multicolored sweater and his signature scarf and gloss.

The pain was too unbearable and it was likely that Pam would refuse Tara asked anyway, "Can you help me?"

Pam more or less expected the request. Tara looked terrible and she had some experience with witches and their fucking enchantments. She didn't like to dwell on the past remembering one specific witch who fucked with her face.

"Why?"

"She needs your help," Sookie thought this point above all didn't need to be explained. Tara had hurt her sure, but it wasn't reason to disregard her life over a mistake.

"Yes," Pam nodded, "why? Haven't I been through enough?"

"I'm sorry," Tara meant it. There were only three other words that might have meant more, but she was fairly sure if she said them Pam would leave. And she didn't want her to. "I fucked up—"

"You didn't fuck a direction Tara, you fucked Daphne, of all the supernatural cunts in the world."

"I didn't know," the young vampire rasped.

"And your ignorance doesn't make a mistake like this go away," Pam realized where she was. Lafayette and Sookie were enthralled by their drama and the last thing the blond wanted was to be the fodder of either. She turned on her heel.

Tara stood on unsteady legs to follow her successfully avoiding hands trying to grab her. She sped to the door then slid down the wall from the exertion of energy she needed to keep herself conscious, "don't leave," she didn't have the strength to raise her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric leaned on the porch with crossed arms while Pam sat cross legged in one of the deck seats. The moon was high and covered in clouds that resembled marshmallows saturated in ash. An impatient finger caught his attention and he counted the rhythm of the anxious nail tapping Pam's leg. They hadn't spoken much since he arrived. He knew Tara was in insurmountable pain and that the good Dr. Ludwig's services were needed.

"Would ya'll like something to drink?" she asked with a few bottle of true blood in her fridge.

Pam ignored the offer, but Eric shook his head 'no' for the both of them. When she didn't return to the club he went off to find her. He wasn't surprised to find at the Stackhouse place. All roads led to Sookie in one way or another.

"How is she?" Eric asked for Pam because the blond would be too stubborn to even though he sensed her concern about her progeny.

"Better," Sookie answered stepping out into the porch and letting the door swing. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't called the doc," she gushed thankfully.

Eric opened his mouth to answer, but Pam beat him to it.

"You would have watched her die a slow and painful death," Pam informed her callously.

"Calling the doc saved her life," Sookie attempted to appeal to Pam's gentler side. She hadn't seen it and she may never even been on the receiving of it, but Tara had been and now and again she saw that gentler side overpower her anger enough to let her show how she felt. Sookie thought it was sweet. Tara deserved someone to care about her that much.

"Do we get a medal for dialing a number now?" the full lipped blond asked sarcastically.

Sookie ignored her to stand by Eric. She lowered her voice focusing the conversation on light subjects. It was all very forced and painful, but it was rude to have guests on the porch and not speak to them, so she was told by someone who also should have written a book on dating vampires. She felt like could have come in handy on several occasions.

"Old lady got skills," Lafayette joined them on the porch back tracking into the wall when he was greeted by Eric's pale stare, "shit," he pressed a shaking hand to his chest. He wasn't expecting to see tall, pale, and sexy though he should have known when Sookie began acting unusually anxious.

The vampire smiled. "You don't write you don't call I'm beginning to think you didn't enjoy our time together."

"Tortured, almost dying, regularly fearing for my life...," Lafayette listed, "what's not to miss," he stuck close to Sookie whom he guided to the other side of the porch.

Eric was amused, "I hear the doc is working her magic so to speak."

"Yea," Lafayette ventured, "she a'ight."

Dr. Ludwig gave her hell for the late hour, but Pam took in stride she was short, ornery, and she wasn't Pam which made it even more understandable why she was always in a disagreeable disposition. The door swung open with the doctor's miniature appearing in scrubs.

"Will she be alright?" Sookie and Lafayette crowded the doctor.

She held up her hand, "first, who am I billing for this?"

"I'll take care of it," Eric stated.

"She's my problem I've got it," Pam interrupted.

The doctor watched the exchange disinterestedly, "if you'd like I can bill you both full price and then both of you can say you saved a life." She shook her head. She turned to a wide eyed worried Sookie, "I gave her some blood and now she's resting she asked for you," she addressed Pam looking her over before shaking her head as if she didn't understand why. "She'll be fine," she called over her shoulder heading to her car. "My advice to you all stay away from the witches for a while—it's not a good look on any of you."

While the tail lights disappeared down Sookie's long drive everyone's eyes looked to Pam.

"Let's go Eric," the blond vampire was ready to go. She started toward the steps.

"Wait," the waitress called for her, "you can't leave," flinging a hand behind her to gesture to the house, "Tara needs you."

Pam's shoulders tensed and her back stiffened. "You're an authority on what Tara needs now?"

"I know what it's like to make a mistake and want with all your heart to take it back."

Pam eyed her sundress, "you mean the dress—I completely agree."

"She is sorry Pam and if you—"

"Drank a big fucking can of forget and forgive then maybe she'd have a frozen tits chance in hell with me. Stop playing the cookie cutter nice girl 'cause your snatch makes Helen of Troy's look blameless."

"You're her maker, you can't just abandon her."

Wasn't that what Eric Was getting at earlier tonight? Everyone wanted her to take responsibility for her progeny, a progeny she hadn't even wanted, but everyone here seemed to have selective memory. Pushing passed Sookie she headed toward the living room where Tara was laid out resting. The young vampire sat up without a struggle tempering the smile that threatened to show.

"You stayed."

Tara sounded pleased. It didn't matter.

"Everyone's under the impression I need to take more responsibility for you," she placed one hand on her hip.

After a moment, "what do you want?"

This question Pam thought about night and day and it annoyed her that Tara had the audacity to ask when it was her fault she needed to ask herself that. She had had a least one part of her life figured out. A part she hadn't known wanted the comforts of a relationship. The security of someone's arms around her at night or at any time because that type of closeness had never been required of her as a whore nor had it crossed her mind as a vampire, not as quickly as freedom and free will came to mind.

Tara wanted to know what she wanted. Pam still had questions and issues of her own, but for now she put them up in a safe place in her head where she could pull it out and ponder another time.

"I've thought about releasing you, breaking the bond, letting your run off and ruin your life, but how would abandoning you benefit me? With all this emotional bullshit I forgot the cardinal rule: Thou shalt make oneself happy."

Tara was almost afraid of the answer, "I'm not following."

"You do suga'," Pam leaned forward continuing with a lowered voice," and if the warning bells aren't sounding in your head right about now—they should be, oh, they should be."

Tara swallowed, "Pam."

"As your maker I command you to never utter the words sorry to me again."

Full lips closed shut now that Pam made it impossible to say what she wanted which she didn't all together dislike. When she was around Pam she felt compelled to say it even though she knew it didn't change what happened after.

"What now?"

"It's my turn tell you a story."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is there anywhere around here that's a little more private?" Pam glared at the upholstery hating everything about this home for the simple fact that it didn't look like anywhere she wanted to be caught dead in.

And it smelled.

Tara stood and the blond stopped herself from helping letting the dark skinned woman struggle to the cubby Eric created when he owned the house.

Sookie rushed inside, "is everything alright?" She reached her hands out to help only to have her friend stop her.

"I've been better," she shrugged letting go of Sookie's wrist.

"Where you going hookah?" Lafayette joined them warily watching the blond watch her cousin gauging how well things were going, if they were going anywhere at all.

The only who didn't go inside was Eric because he had enough sense to give the duo space.

"I'm tired. I'm going lay down if that's alright."

"Do you need to feed?" Sookie offered with a step forward and an outstretched wrist.

Pam cleared her throat clearly annoyed.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Tara declined.

If Sookie or Lafayette got the hint they weren't apt to oblige the older vampire making sure it was ok with Tara before they left them alone together. When they got the dark vampire's confirmation they still had worry etched on their faces neither trusting Pam nor understanding her and Tara's relationship fully, but they accepted Tara's decision.

The floor board creaked just in front of the hideaway. With a flourish a dark hand gestured for Pam to go first. She was managed the steps quickly unlike Tara, who took her time.

Landing on the bed Pam got comfortable while Tara mirrored her outstretched legs crossed at the ankles. She faced her ex-girlfriend favoring her side, but not as much as before.

"Think this is private enough?" Tara looked around the minimalist space.

Blond brows hiked as she made a point to look up at the ladder, "just as long as the fairy princess and her sidekick aren't eavesdropping," she listened out for the heartbeats.

In relative silence maker and progeny shifted uncomfortably neither knowing where to begin. Tara didn't want to prompt the older vampire to tell her story. She had offered and when she was ready she would tell Tara everything.

Pam's story didn't flatter the blond. She hadn't changed much over the years, but there was recklessness in the story that Tara couldn't envision 'her' Pam acting out. She could understand the inclination to because being a new vampire the freedom and the accessibility of so much power was exciting. It's invigorating like a high that only happens once. Forty years as a vampire and left to her own devices Pam made the most of every moment, every human, and every bite. And nothing mattered to her because she embraced the lifestyle barely remembering what it was like to be human or what it was like to be so fragile. Pam was a magnet for men and women she used it to her advantage uncaring who was hurt in the process and in this case the poor sap's name was Fred.

Pam waved off the look Tara gave her hearing the name. It wasn't the most suave names known to man, but it fit the naïve man in a flattering way. Fred was a human a simple man with desires that weren't as innocent as his bow tie and suit implied. Pam set out to corrupt him upon first sight as he sat a little diner with a newspaper and a doting waitress readying to refill his coffee.

"It was fun for me," Pam shared. "He was a new toy that I could fuck, cut, glamour, and start all over again like it was the first time," Pam sighed reminiscing.

"But he was someone else's."

"They are always someone else's Tara—back then I didn't care," and if she were honest she still didn't, but the present wasn't up for discussion. "Fred served his purpose and when I was done Ieft him in a motel to bleed out."

Dumbly Tara asked, "What?"

"I killed him," Pam clarified, "I was responsible for his death," she shrugged.

"You…how?"

"Do you really want the gory details?"

Tara shook her head smiling finding no humor in their situation. She leaned her head back on the wall looking up to find nothing interesting to focus on. So she closed her eyes and tried to imagine unassuming Fred waking up day after day in a place not knowing how he got there.

"He was Daphne's," the dark skinned vampire stated without looking at her maker.

"He was and she found me and she fucked with me—we were back and forth for the longest until she disappeared and then so much time went by, she was human, I figured she'd dead. But she found a way to stay, lucky me."

"You killed the love her life," Tara felt compelled to mention it.

Pam frowned, "I never called him the love of her life," she glared at Tara suspiciously, "what have you been up to these last few months we been apart?"

"Learning."

The blond waited for more though Tara never offered it.

"Don't leave me in suspense," she replied dryly, "learning what? From whom?"

"It isn't like you to beat around the bush Pam. If you have questions ask them."

"Have you been fucking her the whole time?"

"You left me," Tara threw out.

Pam returned in a menacing timbre, "you cheated."

Holding up her hands the young vampire rejoined, "I vote we stay on topic."

"The noun was Daphne and the verb was fucking," Pam helped, "and since you have a history with the noun while doing the verb I don't think we've gone too far off course." She opened her mouth to defend herself, but it was more than Pam could take as she raised her voice, "in our home, for fucks sake Tara. How much of a fight did you put up when she threw her vagina at you?"

Adjusting on the bed Tara bent her right knee resting her right forearm on it. She rubbed the smooth surface of her nail, "I wish I could take it back, but it happened, and now we're stuck with what I did."

"We?"

"You're my maker and I'm your progeny. The only way I see a way out of this is if you release me, right?"

Pam hid her surprise even though she'd considered finding Tara just to throw her away. She could do it. She had done it before. And if anyone deserved it now it was Tara. Revenge had way with Pam as she felt her insides warm from the possibilities of pain. Perhaps she hadn't learned her lesson with Fred or pain was just a necessity in her day to day happenings keeping her sane. It was a waste to power and forfeit to be fair and hold other virtuous attributes. They were damned for a reason. Still as much as she hated her she didn't want her going anywhere yet. Pam didn't give up her things that easily not when they still had a purpose.

"You want to be released?" Pam studied the darker woman's face on the look for subtle changes that might denote and ulterior motive. If Tara was with Daphne for three months then there was no telling what the witch had done. She missed her progeny's answer, "what?"

"No," she repeated louder unaware Pam had been lost in her train of thought. "I want to be with you."

"I don't want to be with you," the blond cleared that up.

She was lying. They both knew it, but there was no point in dwelling on the fantasies of a relationship if the trust was gone. It wouldn't be fair to each other and it wouldn't be wise when so many variables were coupled with loose ends like Tara's loyalty and Daphne's presence. She didn't trust it and it bothered her.

Pam wouldn't feel safe until the witch was dead and what better way to get to her than through the relationship she's forged with Tara.


	12. Chapter 12

Short and fun I hope…I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow with a few more chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie shifted in her chair flipping the page of a magazine she'd been pretending to read since she joined Tara. The ebony skinned woman didn't look like she wanted to talk so taking the subtle approach she began thumbing through pages ready and willing to lend an ear, a shoulder, a few drops of blood to make Tara feel better. The night before when Pam came by with Eric and the doctor she had hopes that somewhere during that night the couple could at least start a leisure stroll on the road to recovery. The day had been as uneventful as the evening and Tara grew despondent with it laying on her couch staring at the ceiling as if it was as interesting as the Sistine chapel.

"I see you alive and intact," Lafayette greeted Tara as he strode into the living room of Sookie's home.

"As alive as I'll ever be," the vampire shrugged.

Lafayette eyed his cousin suspiciously. For three months, because he kept track of these sorts of things, his cousin had been giving the world the stink for no reason. He knew when it started, and he knew why—what he couldn't understand was why Tara wasn't doing anything about it. It wasn't like her to lie down and take blows. She was a fighter even when she forgot it sometimes and he thought it was time she needed to be reminded of that.

"Turn that frown upside down there's plenty of blond Barbie look-a-like vampires in this world to fuck. You don't got to limit yourself to the meanest one."

"Can you see me with a Suzie Homemaker bitch?"

"I can see you with my foot up your ass if you don't get smart with this shit." Tara relaxed on Sookie's couch while her cousin joined her in the adjacent chair. "You made a mistake and you were fucked up with some magic."

Tara shrugged, "I could've fought harder."

"You were up against a witch, if anybody can sympathize with a bewitching it's Pam," Sook reasoned with a smile.

"Bitch please all the supernatural shit we been through, if evil is looking to fuck you it's going to fuck you," he sent a silent Sookie a knowing look, "ain't the right Sook."

Sookie started, "I don't like what you're implying,"

"Implying went out the window when you gave up the goods to two," he held up two fingers, "not one but two of the walking dead." He leaned forward narrowing his eyes with a scandalous smirk dancing on his lips, "slut to slut ya'll got a lil 369 action in right?"

Sookie frowned, "a three who?"

Doe eyed beauty with a hint of innocence that bad boys wanted to touch and not long after possess. Maybe it was a vampire thing he shrugged finishing for her, "Six nine," he rolled his eyes as he listed,"…DP?…Alpine?"

The blond's face remained fixed with confusion and when Tara had enough she blurted, "he's asking if you had a three way with Bill and Eric."

"Lafayette!" Sookie exclaimed offended. Her cheeks turned red and her mouth remained open.

He sat back with his hands up before using his right to play with the tie in his gold scarf, "What? Ain't nothing but bitches here and whatever you says stay between us," he promised.

Sookie shook her head giving up on getting help from Tara who also looked equally curious to hear this bit of information. Her sex life wasn't what they were there for. "How bout we get back on the subject of Tara's cheating," the waitress angled her body away from Lafayette toward the couch his cousin was sitting on.

"To be continued bitch," the fry cook made it clear then he too turned to his cousin, "and you," he pointed, "the way I sees it you been given the biggest get out free jail card ever. Fuck the 'it wasn't me' excuse you got something better and you should be using the hell out of it."

"Really?"

Lafayette sighed, "Pretend you Pam and I'll be you."

The dark skinned woman didn't look game to play.

Tara sighed, "Tara you fucked a witch now I'm going to hate you for eternity," she deadpanned with the same disinterested look Pam was infamous for.

Her cousin scooted to the edge of his seat to reach Tara's limp hand sounding effeminate, "…I didn't mean it baby _magic _made me do it. And scene," he pinched the air with flamboyant fingers that returned to playing with his scarf.

"She knows," Tara pulled her hand away unimpressed.

"She knows but the bitch is hurt and has had three months to let this shit marinate, your fault for letting it simmer, but I wouldn't be the nigga that's got your back if I let you let this window of opportunity go to waste."

"I'm listening…." Tara shrugged.

"Fuck listening you need to be taking notes right now, bitches don't save the lives of bitches they hate. She's still got it bad for you," he snapped his fingers, "so you work with what you got."

"What have I got?"

"Sookie tell her she sexy."

Blond brows furrowed as she glanced at Lafayette who added a nodding gesture with his head toward Tara. Sookie didn't like to be volunteered for things, "why me?"

"Cause we related it ain't going to mean as much coming from me."

"We're like sisters if she was sexy I wouldn't know."

"I'd like to point out if you're trying to make me feel better I'm going to need for you two to step it up."

"You're very sexy Tara," Sookie complimented placing her magazine off to the side.

"Fuck this," Tara began to stand, but her cousin stopped her and placed her back in the chair.

"You ain't goin nowhere."

"I need fresh air," Tara lied as she plopped back down on not fight the pressure of her cousin insistence.

"Naw you sit down for me and tell me how this bond thing work, I think we can do something with that," he sighed with raw ideas that hadn't cultivated into a sincere thought yet.

"What you going to beat me until Pam comes to her senses?"

"Not in so many words hookah, but now you playing along," Lafayette smiled proudly at his cousin.


	13. Chapter 13

She wished she had never bitten her. At the time it was advantageous to have a half fairy indebted to her, but in the long run it wasn't worth it. Not only did Pam have to deal with a baby vampire, but a stubborn one at that. Why couldn't she have had one like Jessica, a docile curious vampire that occasionally got on her nerves she could shut up with a single look? Tara wasn't like that. There was something about her as a human, that perseverance that most people and vampires respected, not Pam. Perseverance meant a headache or it was something to be broken and swept up into pieces to flaunt to show that it could be broken. Tara wouldn't be broken. That damn wouldn't give up. She'd pursued her when she didn't want and Pam have given in when she didn't want and now they were in the worst possible place to be. They were in love. Pam looked around the bar as if someone there could read her thoughts. For good measure she looked for the blond perky waitress with the pert breasts.

Her personal thoughts on the breakup were scary most nights. In the beginning it felt like she didn't want to live. And while the reasonable part of her understood that this wasn't Tara's fault it didn't change her reaction to it. She'd only had Eric to make her feel inadequate when he was in a mood, or feel sad when he wasn't around, and feel terrible when he berated her. Now there were two people that had the power to ruin her and it was bad enough one of them was a baby vampire.

How far the might have fallen, she mused while lounging at the bar admiring the ass of a new hire. It was round and tight just like Tara's. Inwardly reprimanding herself at the comparison. The separation, while hard had been effective until last night when she saw Tara for the first time undoing all the interior work to reclaim her crown as a cold bitch.

A group of inebriated humans walked in loudly making a spectacle as they practically threw their bodies on the bar. She review the new meat with no one standing out. One petite redhead knocked into Pam accidentally. When she apologized Pam made up her mind that this one would do satisfied by what little she knew this strange human wouldn't remind her of Tara. It didn't take much to convince the girl to take a short tour of the establishment. Pam probably should wait til later in the evening though she was in desperate need of a distraction now.

The half ass tour ended at the top of the stairs to the dungeon in Fangtasia. The young girl she'd separated from her small group was pressed against on the wall nearest the door with her neck exposed and extended in offering. Her body was shaking.

"I've never done this before," she whimpered.

The line of Pam' mouth curved slightly, "don't worry I'll be doing all the work."

Pam dipped her head her eyes closed to emphasize the sweet taste and the sensation of sucking life, the whole process made her feel alive again connected to something corporeal and warm. Fingers dug into her arms as the girl anchored herself to Pam.

"Yes," she moaned and she continued getting louder and louder, "yes, yes!" until Pam pulled away annoyed.

"I can live with a little less yessing and a lot more shutting the fuck up so I can feed on you in peace."

Wide frightened eyes greeted Pam with an accompanying, "oh."

"Yea," Pam buried her head in the girl's neck again holding her by her waist to possess her fully.

But it seemed feeding in peace wasn't in her cards because she felt Tara in distress and the feeling wouldn't leave until she did something about it.

"What? I didn't do anything this time?"

Pam rests her palm on the wall beside the girl's head using her other hand to wipe the side of her mouth where she felt the blood drip. "No…" she trailed off speeding to the source of a new annoyance.

Taking her directly to her progeny Tara crouched behind a scantily clad Norwegian blond whose forward lean exposed breast save for the tip of her nipples. They were in a circle of candles scattered around the upstairs bedroom in Sookie's home.

"Tara," Pam walked around them studying her progeny who never took her eyes off her maker.

"Pam."

"What the fuck is this?" she stopped planting two hands on her hips. She hadn't decided whether she liked this surprise or not.

"She's for you," Tara stated simply.

Pam sped over and grabbed the dark vampire's hand. She brought up to her examining that flesh burned by a silver cross. She arched a brow in question.

Reclaiming her hand Tara stood, "Sookie let me borrow it. I had to get you here somehow. And I didn't picture you answering my calls."

"I'm ready when you are," the Norwegian stated leaning on her left arm admiring Pam.

The club owner rolled her eyes, "I was in the middle of eating when you called. Is that it?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "we need to talk."

"This sounds like one of those conversations where we bare our souls while we braid each other's hair."

"Why not if that's what it takes to keep you here."

"It'll be the shortest conversation we'll have being soulless and all."

The Norwegian shifted watching the two vampires bicker yearning to be bitten.

"We need talk about it."

"You can't even say what it is how are you goin to talk about it?"

"You can't blame me for something I didn't have control over. Damn it it's dumb, 'cause you know what it's like or have you forgotten all about your face falling off."

Pam stepped toward her threateningly, "my fucking face never fell off."

"I messed up but magic did most of the messing now we got to clean it up together. Or was that all bullshit when you told me you wanted to do this, be an 'us'. If it was bullshit tell me now and I'll go somewhere else I'll find someone new and you'll find someone new and that'll be that. We'll wash our hands of each other right now. For three months this has been my fault, what about the bitch _you _pissed off."

A stubborn chin rose in response to Tara's, "You let it happen."

"Fuck you Pam. Magic and a vengeful bitch let it happen. You'd think after a while you'd trust me with a few things like all the people you've fucked who might want to use me to get back at you."

"If I give you list you're going to go out and fuck them to."

"My sex life's been kinda dry for the last three months why not."

Pam turned to leave, but Tara stopped her slamming her into the wall startling them both. The younger vampire recovered first staring into scared blue eyes. "You're fucking terrified."

The blond pushed her away, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what fear looks like and you full of it."

"One of us is full of something and right now it's stinking up this room," she sped away successfully this time. Tara thought about going after, but she resigned the notion when her phone began to ring. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it nonetheless, "hello?"

"Hey vampire sexy," Daphne purred from the other end.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to see you silly," the woman giggled, "you know where."

Tara looked at the phone at disconnecting the call.


	14. Chapter 14

Away from the prying eyes of her cousin and the Sookie's nosiness and especially away from Pam and Eric Tara began to spend time on outskirts of Bon Temp where the unwanted congregated in a rundown trailer park. The owner was a stick of man with large eyes rimmed in red like he was always high or feigning and high unruly hair that reminded her of Doc on Back to the Future. For the most part they were a community of v-addicts mostly human, but some were witches and werewolves. The first time Daphne brought her there it was as if they could all smell what she was. They came from their houses to stare at like something to eat and here she was thinking it should be other way around, she remembered thinking. She stuck close to Daphne and the throng already spread out and scattered drew back even more when Daphne claimed her by putting her hand in hers. Now, when she visited she didn't need an escort. Everyone knew who she 'belonged' to and she didn't mind the title just as long as it didn't venture beyond the trailer park.

She learned early on that Daphne was a crazy bitch and not the kind one invites in their home to fuck all night. She was a different breed of crazy with an arsenal of magic that could ruin someone's life and if they crossed her she wasn't above using the vilest spell she knew on them. After Pam left her Daphne, the reason for this mess, began to come around her more. Tara at first on autopilot didn't care where she was or what Daphne did or said to her—for the most part she was in her own world. The witch sold her blood from the comfort of her trailer door after freshly pumping it from Tara's arm. The trailer park wasn't much, but they all seemed to have money when it came to feeding their habits. The owner even came by once or twice when Tara was there and Tara suspected an arrangement between he and Daphne involving Tara's blood and rent.

Managing the gauntlet of v addicted infested homes she made it to the center of the park where Daphne's trailer sat. It was surrounded by invisible incantations that allowed a select few to enter. Tara was the only one as far as she knew because if any of her neighbors got to close they'd holler in pain from whatever unpleasant pain came from trying to intrude. Walking up the ragged wooden steps that swayed under her weight she glared at neighbor standing in his aqua underwear holding himself and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Ugh," she shuddered.

The door opened before she could knock. Daphne greeted her in a pink wool robe practically pulling the vampire in, "what took you so long?" she asked dropping on her couch exposing the soft caramel leg.

"Why do you stay in this dump again?" Tara asked closing the curtains wishing it were just as easy to kill the image of Daphne's neighbor in his underwear.

Daphne defended her home, "it has character."

"So does a seedy hotel in town with slew of other freaks less freaky than them," she gestured with her thumb.

Daphne indulged her with a smiled and then her head rose sniffing the air, "you've been with her."

Tara chose to be quiet even though she knew Daphne would consider at as an admission as well. "What do you want?"

Sensing Tara wanted to keep Pam to herself for the moment she didn't press. "I have a surprise for you," she giggled, "check the fridge."

Tara turned her waist toward the ice box wary of Daphne's gifts, "no thanks," she said absently.

The giggling woman's face darkened, "it's not nice to refuse gifts."

Without another word she reached the fridge slowly she pulled the handle. What she didn't expect to see were eyes, dead eyes belonging to a severed head beside a box of left over pizza. Shaking her head she almost shut it chalking it up as another of one of her mind fucking games when she recognized the head.

"Do you like it?" The witch came up behind her claiming the handle of the fridge to open it wider admiring her handiwork.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I think it's obviously silly," she rubbed Tara's back feeling the woman stiffen under. "You don't like it."

The dark vampire moved away leaning against the sink with her head lowered to get her thoughts together. It wasn't the fact that Daphne had taken a life for her. It was the presentation of the news. What the hell was this woman thinking about keeping a severed head in her refrigerator?

"You don't like it," she repeated letting the door close on its own slowly. "This is my apology," she informed.

"Thanks," Tara mumbled making her way to the door.

She would have made it too if the woman hadn't stepped in her way stopping her in her tracks, "he stuck you with silver and I think you should be more grateful."

"I am," Tara lied.

Daphne lowered her head, "it's more than that bitch would ever do for you."

Tara reacted Pam was a touchy subject she forbid the witch from talking about for obvious reasons, but there were still instances where Daphne's mouth got the better of her. She said the wrong thing about the wrong maker to the wrong vampire. Tara took her by her throat squeezing it hard before she could try to enchant her. She didn't know why she hadn't done this sooner. Backing the caramel colored witch into the wall she pressed her own body into her.

"Don't ever talk about Pam. Don't," she warned.

Then she released her. Daphne attacked her lips and Tara let her, but she didn't respond. She felt fingers searching for buttons and openings and she didn't stop those either. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt hands sliding over her half surprised that she was aroused. They'd been together a lot, but only a handful of times she remembered. Earlier in she was almost comatose from shock and nothing Daphne did to her meant anything, she just let it happen, most of it was gone. And then one night when she felt Daphne touching her she woke up from what felt like a sleep and began to respond and participate the way a lover should. Every fiber in her told her this was wrong, as least when she didn't participate it was less damning. And while she had reservations they didn't stop her from giving into to her carnal needs despite Daphne as her outlet.

They bit and supped each other against the wall ending up on the floor Daphne on top of Tara because she wasn't a fan of cold floors.

"Do I fuck you better?" Daphne whispered in her ear.

Tara claimed her mouth to shut her up knowing she would never want Daphne the way she wanted Pam. They could never be together as long as her heart belonged to a certain vampire. But, Tara wasn't in it for the long haul. She wanted immediate satisfaction and for now that was Daphne's purpose.

Turning the table she pushed her hand under the witches robe and played with her center waiting until Daphne began moving against her fingers and she sped up to a supernatural speed the witch couldn't handle. Daphne screamed her release as Tara's attention to her center. Needing to see her reaction she pushed the hairs that fell into witches face away to admire her work.

"Do I?" Tara asked.

"Better," Daphne confirmed resting on Tara's chest her clit still jumping from the impromptu and pleasurable onslaught.


	15. Chapter 15

The moon's rays washed the odd couple with a cool light. When the vampire was changed she found her appreciation for the sun wan (even though she missed it) and an increased awe of the moon. It did everything the sun did except the light wasn't was glaring and judging. If she woke up in the morning with this troublesome witch wrapped around her like a pretzel she might have felt horrible. But she didn't because the moon's light was more reassuring in an odd way the dark skinned woman didn't fully understand.

The kitchen floor, as least where she was laying had become warm. Daphne lay on top her running her finger nails along Tara's face and neckline. The scene was very intimate and it wasn't lost on either woman how intimate it was. Fortunately they weren't fooling themselves. Tara had a purpose in Daphne's plan to devastate Pam and Tara used Daphne to understand the part of her that come back each and every time for someone like Daphne when she was in love with someone else. She wasn't conflicted Tara knew what she wanted, but she was still interested to know how much of her humanity dictated her vampire life. In the beginning Pam assured her the feelings would fade. She would change fully and when she did her regrets or human memory would be as clear as a blur.

She remembered Pam romanticizing forgetting. And while her life hadn't been the greatest she wasn't in a rush to forget it. She wouldn't be the woman she was without them. Tara supposed she was sentimental in the way she was always so determined to hold on. It was a character flaw in her opinion though she'd done nothing to try to change it resigned that she'd lived that way long enough it was too late to change. Only now was immortal. She could reinvent herself thousands of times as she traveled and there was a freedom in that she wasn't used to. Daphne ripped her from her home leaving her free to do anything she wanted anytime she wanted.

As liberated as she felt some days. The vampire was also aware she was still trying to make the situation with Pam better looking at it from every angle.

"Pam told me everything," Tara said from the trailer kitchen floor.

Daphne snorted, but she was too spent to gauge where Tara was going with this by looking at her eyes, "she did?" her tone was disbelieving.

"She took someone from you."

The witch tensed, "he wasn't just someone."

Holding her hands behind her head the vampire adjusted the angle of it to the side, staring out the kitchen window while the miniature drapes sandwiching it blew slightly because of a gentle gust.

"I realized something," Tara pointed out. "Neither of you deserve to be happy," she pointed out it was strange to feel the rise and fall of Daphne's chest.

"That's a mean thing to say," the caramel skinned witch pinched Tara's arm.

The vampire didn't flinch unsure if the witch was being sincere then again she didn't care, "I don't think either one of you understands it."

"Who is we and what don't we understand?"

"Love."

Daphne found the energy to rise peering into Tara's cold brown eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let go," Tara stated. "She fucked you over decades ago but is this life this woman the woman your lover wanted you to be? And then Pam," laughed cruelly, "I was bewitched and she still she acts like I cheated on purpose."

"Well maybe there's something to this infidelity thing after all you've been fucking me for months."

"How do I know I'm not bewitched?"

Daphne shrugged, "there are ways other than spells to bewitch a woman," she ended suggestively neither admitting nor denying that Tara was under a spell.

"Stop," the darker woman commanded.

"She's a vampire," Daphne would have left it at that if there wasn't an additional point to be made. "Loyalty is all that matters to her and on some level you broke it, yea under my influence, but she's also a girl and you hurt her. You're a girl you know what I'm talking about."

"When you love someone even if you make a mistake you talk things out. You don't close yourself off and forget that that person didn't matter to you. I was under a god damned spell!" Tara was getting angry.

Daphne claimed her chin, "your mine," she searched brown eyes until they settled on her, "why are you bothering with someone that doesn't want you?"

The vampire forced the witch to release her swatted her hand away.

"You know you're a disgrace to your kind wallowing like this," the witch teased intentionally.

Tara gave her dark look.

"You think you deserve love?" Daphne giggled harshly.

"I don't know if I want it anymore," the vampire shrugged.

With her biological mother Tara craved it because it was the one thing she could never have. All of her relationships after were just a mirror of her relationship with her mother because for some fucked up reason she always chose the people that didn't love her back as uninhibitedly as she loved them. The cycle was dilapidating and nowadays Tara didn't know who it was in the mirror she saw—all she knew was this was all because of her search for love.

"That's sad."

Tara removed the witch from her chest feeling oppressed by not only her weight but also her words. "The sun's coming," she said in explanation before she sped out after straightening her clothes to look decent again.

Sookie's home was safe undoubtedly the blond waitress and her nosey cousin would be there to console her in any way possible. Though, she didn't want their comfort. She wanted to go to ground in her coffin and feel at home again. So she passed Sookie's house and Lafayette's ending up at the home she once shared with Pam. Inside it was the same was the night they both left. Nothing was picked up after and Tara felt safe in assuming Pam had stayed away like she did. With Eric, she thought angrily knowing that it was in large part her fault or rather as she corrected resigning Pam's skewed version that made Tara solely guilty—it was the witches fault. The witch she'd just left. Nothing about the last three months made sense. And the plethora of emotions she began to feel at Daphne's that she decided to run away from came back with a vengeance as if they were waiting for her to vulnerable.

She slammed the door with her foot. Thinking it was best to leave the upstairs alone for now she hurried to the basement to go to ground. She had had enough of her mind and the mountains of bullshit that sprouting from one bad mistake after another. The vampire was determined to do more than wade in regret when she woke up she closed her eyes in her coffin mildly aware of a burgeoning declaration forming that a clearer head would make sense of. Tomorrow had no chance but to be better because she was determined it would be.


	16. Chapter 16

"If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you wont give up. If you give up, you're not worthy. ... Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for."

Bob Marley

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later…

Pam walked in Merlotte's and immediately felt eyes drawn to her. She knew it was her calf high boots or her leather skirt and purple silk blouse or her bouncy curly hair. The stench of fear filled her nostrils along with shrimp and cheeseburger and the combination wasn't all together unappealing. She heard chairs shift and the whispers began as if they'd suddenly forgotten she could hear them no matter how they spoke. She was a fucking vampire with heightened hearing and obviously they were living with a heightened idiocy. Never mind them she told herself. She came here to speak with the cook. He was in the kitchen shaking his behind to a tune on the radio moving his hips in a way that would put most strippers to shame.

"Have you ever thought about putting those hips to work for money?" she asked from the doorway.

Startling the man stirring gumbo he looked around and then back at his food.

"I mean dancing," Pam clarified, "on a pole you'd make a hell of a lot more in one night than you make here in a month."

"Not to be rude, but what the fuck you want?"

"Sounds pretty rude to me," she tilted her head watching his Adam's apple drop. "Are you selling?"

The cook paused confused as to what she might be talking about, "selling what?"

"V, are you selling v?"

His absent stirring stopped and the spoon he'd been using sank into the pot, "shit," he breathed grabbing a pair of tongs to fish it out. "No," he responded releasing the soiled spoon in the sink to be washed. "I ain't done that shit no more since…"

Pam smiled nostalgically, "you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

Lafayette shook his head, "naw I ain't."

Holding her hands on her hips she watched him then tapped her fingers on her waist. He stood by the sink holding his hand firmly there paralyzed to his spot. He knew his past didn't bode well for him. Pam had a vested interested in teaching him the error in his ways. It was a long time ago, but some lessons were ingrained and so just like in the shadows with his sense of smell the most potent in contrast to his piss and excrement her perfume was an assertive and feminine fragrance that complimented her character.

"Alright," she said suddenly startling him.

The vampire didn't comment on move or the shaking instead she found herself back to square one and the fact that Eric had given her this assignment infuriated her. She wasn't in the mood to work the underworld when she had a bar to run. And even though the biggest component of his argument was a group of 'v' addicts made trouble in her bar. It wasn't something to be tolerated and they threw them out soon after, but it had instilled a purpose in her maker. And she was becoming sorely tired of all his causes he wanted to take up of late.

"I believe you," she shrugged, "but I want to know who's selling," she volunteered him as her informant, "who else sells the shit?"

Lafayette began shaking his head but a pair of cool eyes stopped him and he decided it was better to tell her the truth.

"Pam!" Sookie looked surprise to the see the blond from the window, "what are you doing here?"

"Just catching up with an old friend."

Lafayette didn't they had enough history to be called friends, but he also knew Pam meant it sarcastically.

"How's Tara?"

Blue eyes went cold and full lips pursed as if she were on the verge of saying something in character and extremely ugly, but the words didn't come out.

"Alive most likely," she read Sookie's dissatisfied expression, "it's all I got tinker bell it's not like I go out of my way to keep tabs on her."

"You know you should forgive her…the way I understand it wasn't all her fault."

The vampire addressed the cook, "isn't there a sandwich you can give her so she can go away?"

"You know you wouldn't be so pissed off at her if you weren't in love with her," the half fairy reasoned smugly.

Pam shot back, "then you've been in love with Eric for a looong time."

Lafayette who had returned to cooking prepared a bowl of gumbo on a tray and hand it to Sookie. With one last look at the pale skinned blond she left. And Pam's mood had visibly darkened as she interrogated Lafayette for information about 'v' dealers. Suddenly she was in the mood to find and maim someone and a 'v' dealer would do.

"People talk," he began looking to the window where no one stood and over Pam's shoulder to the hallway where no one fortunately stood. "I hear some good shit's coming out of some trailer park called the Shrivers."

"That's it?"

"Yea," he stated, "I had the monopoly on the shit," he boasted proudly until he realized who he was speaking to. "Everybody else either dead or too fucked up on their own product to sell. The trailer park is your best bet. I don't know who it is, but from what I been hearing, it's some good shit out there."

Pam considered, "take me there."

"Bitch I'm at work."

She gave him an expression of indifference. "I'll be outside."

When left closed his eyes cursing in his mind until one whispered curse came out and Arlene suddenly in the window chastised him for his mouth.

"Tell Sam I'm going on break," he took off his apron hanging in not worried about the protests from the redhead when there was an ornery blond he was more concerned about at the moment.

Lafayette drove and Pam looked disparagingly at his ride, but she said nothing the whole way there. A part of him wanted to discuss Tara and her. The part that enjoyed living, decided against it because when Tara and Pam got together it wasn't as if it erased Pam and Lafayette's history. He was still that motherfucker that sold 'v' in her eyes and if he wasn't then she wouldn't have been the first one she called. The cook thought their perceptions evened out especially since he didn't think she was still a sadistic vampire.

For whatever reason Tara loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

Tara didn't care for the show was that was on the television. It just gave her something to do other than talk which was the last thing she wanted. Whenever she was around the witch she felt her anger rise. Perhaps it was latent response to her role in Tara's life. She would still be with Pam if it wasn't for the meddling witch. Though she wasn't as delusional to think that after the spell she didn't play a part in widening the gap between her and her ex lover. Sleeping with Daphne on many levels were wrong they were a betrayal that Pam would never forgive, but the witch served a purpose for her. She didn't feel alone, she felt wanted and if she couldn't have the one she wanted then she'd tolerate the warm body because the human wasn't too bad in bed.

Nails trailed over her exposed arm and Pam spared the witch a look cursing her mistake when she saw the wanton look in the woman's eyes.

"I've missed you," she purred.

Tara didn't respond turning back to the television show she could care less about. From the corner of her eye she watched Daphne follow her gaze.

"You like surprises don't you?" she asked pulling out a locket from the drawer underneath the twelve inch television screen.

Tara looked at the gift warily.

"It's not enchanted," Daphne assured her reading her mind.

Tara shook her head, "I can't accept it."

Brown brows furrowed in confusion then anger, "why the fuck not, it's pretty," she looked at the heart design thinking Tara would love it, "you haven't even opened it."

The vampire still wasn't keen on touching it. Daphne relied heavily on magic to control her life. She was addicted to the power and it was pathetic. She wouldn't take the locket when her paranoia conjured images of her hunched over and cradling it to her chest purring, "precious." Magic didn't fail her and so she trusted it, far too much for Tara's opinion.

"Open it for me," Tara looked down at it waiting to see what was inside.

Daphne held it in her hand, "it doesn't work that way," she stated.

The words made Tara suspicious.

"It's bad luck to open someone else's gift."

The program paused for a commercial and by that time the witch kneeling before her had finished. Daphne bottled the product from the bag of Tara's blood she harvested. A few drops fell on her finger and she sucked them off looking meaningfully at the dark skinned woman who put her jacket on.

"You're not staying."

The vampire shook her head.

"You haven't opened your locket," she glared at her darkly from the kitchen.

The witch made no comment after that instead she chose a passive aggressive route that involved slamming things or exaggerated sounds in the kitchen that meant she was upset. Tara wasn't in the mood for the game and instead of asking her outright only to be lied to that Daphne was fine she headed to the trailer door opening and getting as far as the second step before the witch stopped her.

"Are you fucking her again?"

Tara shook dropped her head then let it rise slowly in annoyance to the light skinned woman. "Would it matter?" She knew she hadn't, but she felt like being petty.

A slow smile formed on full lips before she gloated, "Why would she take you back?" She should have stopped there, but she didn't. In fact she continued finding her own material hilarious enough to laugh in Tara's face.

In that last few days when Tara had been separating herself from the woman she no longer needed as a crutch Daphne had become bitter and jealous. It was a transformation she hadn't expected, but for some strange reason she wasn't too surprised. It seemed she attracted the walking wounded who tasted her and wanted everything else when Tara had never meant for more. She took blame for not spelling out their arrangement although, at the time she didn't think she had to.

Tara didn't give her the satisfaction of a clear response stepping to the last step before she turned on her again.

"Pam—" Daphne didn't get to finish her sentence.

Speeding to the top step she held the witch by her throat with one firm squeeze she heard something inside the witch's neck crack. She squeezed harder desperate hands clinging to her arms hitting them hard until the witch stopped struggling.

The vampire dropped her and the neighbors who were anticipating another batch from the visiting vampire stood at the edge of where Daphne's barrier still protected her from the vultures. Throwing her inside Tara followed speeding around the trailer confiscating her blood and throwing it all in a pile. With household products she was able to find an appropriate accelerant half aware of what she was about to do.

Half conscious the witch's mouth began to move and as the fire began to spread around the trailer Tara kneeled quickly and covered the witch's mouth with her hand. No more spells or enchantments she pushed the hand harder over her mouth. Tara could feel the heat coming closer watching brown eyes widen in panic and move futilely against Tara's mouth. Obstructing every hole she would use to breath she suffocated the woman watching the life in her eyes range from different emotions until it settled into one of wide eyed shock when the witch no longer struggled.

The feeling that encompassed her was refreshing—she felt free—and she wondered if the last three months hadn't been some damn spell to take what was Pam's.

Outside the barrier fell. And as if the inhabitants sensed it they rushed to her small yard stopping when they saw Tara appear at the opening of the door with smoke and flames behind her. They didn't dare make a move. She stood there waiting feeling the heat on her back looking at their faces desperate to be inside and salvage what they could no matter the risk. They were as pathetic as the witch she'd just killed. She sped out of the trailer park going home missing her cousin's vehicle and the two shadows sitting inside it who watched several neighbors run inside the burning home. Some came out while others spent more time most likely greedier than the others inhaling smoke and not caring about their light headedness as long as they found what they were looking for. The greedy ones never came out and then the lucky souls that came out partially on fire were left on the lawn to burn because the others who weren't keen on burning beat the vials out of their hands.

"Damn," Lafayette shook his head at the display of human's at their lowliest and most primal. He turned to his passenger only to find her seat empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Finally got my mojo back for this story


	18. Chapter 18

The thin faceless nameless neighbors continued to run in an out of the house before one of them finally got smart and used a hose to begin fighting the fire. The addicts using their ingenuity decided to put the blaze out or risk their homes or their stashes. They put Daphne's trailer fire out and the sirens of the real firemen coming late in the distance. From a distance Pam watched without the urge to lift a finger until the last large flame died down leaving a thick gray smoke to rise in its place. The addicts scattered taking what they could in their homes before someone else got to it and especially before the sirens arrived. The office building lights hadn't even come on. Pam wondered who made the call since this crowd didn't seem responsible enough to or even sober enough to dial three digits.

Stragglers scurried away like rats when she started toward the trailer. They watched her with wary eyes, but didn't dare get any closer and ran in the other direction when she did get close. Pam saw everything she needed to see. The charred remains of the witch in what Pam assumed must have been Daphne's living room. It seems Tara had done her work for her looking at the shatter vials around the body, she caught the dealer. The glass crunched under her foot and the smoke clung to her darkening her pale skin.

She dialed Eric's number. The conversation was short and to the point and she hadn't even gotten a thank you at the end of it.

"Anybody we know?" Eric asked.

She kicked at the remains with her boot, "no one important," she said honestly.

It was strange not to be hunted anymore. She was half expecting for the witch to rise and heal and assume her place as a pain in Pam's ass. And she waited and stared as the sirens got closer nothing happened. She was dead finally dead and Tara was to blame. Why had she killed her? She could smell Tara in every crevice of the trailer. They were close—they had been close from some time—spending their time fucking most likely.

Putting her phone away she hadn't expected eying Lafayette covering his mouth as he inched in slowly.

The cook didn't have to be told twice that it was time for them to go.

When they returned to the car Pam wasn't satisfied with silence. She asked him questions about Tara and Daphne and for the most part she wasn't happy with how uninformed Lafayette was.

"I thought you two told each other everything," she glared at the passing fire trucks and the bright lights of the flashing siren.

Lafayette scoffed because she was sadly mistaken. They were close, he and Tara, but only as close as family needed to be until shit got real and weird and it needed to get worked out. It's funny when they were most in trouble they didn't ask for each other's help. Either cousin stumbled on it just in time to save the door or make enough of difference that whatever bad was about to happen didn't sting as much.

Yes, Pam was sadly mistaken and he corrected her. "We can be a secretive when we want to be and lord knows that girl is good for telling me to stay the fuck out of her business." He considered what he was about to say and decided to say it anyway despite his reservations, "You could ask her."

"They were fucking," she said as a matter of fact. " I could smell it all inside that trailer."

"If you really believed that then why you asking me?" Lafayette went to his cousin's defense, "why not, she wasn't getting it from where she really wanted."

"She cheated on me."

"You know you don't be playing with these grudges. The bitch was magic and fucked Tara up so bad that girl might have done a lot of other fucked up stuff in the name of that witch. Or have you forgotten that quickly what that kind of shit has the power to make someone do."

Pam's jaw clenched, "are you lecturing me?"

"No," he rushed, "I ain't about to tell you what to do. I'm just telling what is and what ain't."

"You're a human," Pam patronized, "practically an insect with feelings and you're going to tell me what is and what ain't?"

Lafayette kept his eyes on the road, "someone might as well tell you," he cleared his throat contrasting with the bravado in his last statement.

"Do tell," Pam encouraged in a dull tone.

"That girl loves you," he stated. "I seen her put up with her mom's shit and she loyal to the point of going insane, so there ain't no way she would have done what she did without some help. Ain't nothing I'm going to say or anything she going to say or do to change your mind. You got to do that shit on your own, and from the look of it you ain't headed in that direction. I know you miss her."

"You're guessing."

"No," he gave her meaningful look steering his eyes away from the road. "You miss her. And you were just as excited as I was to see her kill that bitch and leave her to burn weren't you?" Pam wasn't going to answer and that was fine because he wasn't done. "All I'm saying who you think she did it for?"

"Did you know that she was selling?" she asked from her seat.

Lafayette looked at her strangely, "not Tara," he remembered her giving her a new one when she found out he'd been selling the shit. "That shit just ain't up her alley."

"How do you know when you stay the fuck out of her business?"

"She wouldn't."

"You don't know her at all," and unfortunately neither did Pam she realized as soon as the words came out.

She could have forgiven the one time when time passed when Tara had learned her lesson and she could forget that Daphne touched what belonged to her in every aspect of ownership. But, the smell of Tara inside that trailer stuck with her along with other telling smells that confirmed that they'd been together recently. She smelled it strongest near the kitchen. How dare Tara betray her like that? If she had been human it might have been forgivable, but a fucking witch from her past that Pam told her she hated. What was going on in that vampires mind? Pam wouldn't know unless she asked and she wasn't sure it would be wise to confront the vampire now.

Letting Lafayette drive feeling the breeze on her skin she decided the car was becoming too conventional and boring for her. She wanted to enjoy what was left of the rest of the night speeding out of the cook's car into the dark to clear her head.


	19. Chapter 19

The last of the stragglers from the Fangtasia regulars were dispersing lazily maybe hoping Eric would take pity on them and let them spend the evening there. It wouldn't happen he'd sooner shove them out into the sun that have the club be mistaken for a halfway house for the sad patrons who didn't want to go home.

From the bar he watched Ginger moving behind the counter fixing the last drinks of the evening. They had thirty minutes and he told them as much. They answered him with grunts and he gave them a steely look that broached no arguments. On the verge of yelling at the newcomer when he heard the front doors open he stopped when he recognized the vampire walking in.

"Be a dear and lock the door Ginger," he stated. He didn't need any other unannounced visitors walking in because it meant he'd have to throw them after minutes later.

Tara didn't look like she was going to stay long.

"Tara," Eric greeted her apathetically at the bar while Ginger hummed some inane tune while cleaning up. "Pam isn't here."

Tara looked around the bar shrugging, "I know." She hadn't sensed her maker.

"You came for me then."

"Yea, I did," she released the hands she shoved in her pockets taking a seat on a stool across from him. He was handsome, rich, he spoke well, and he was charming. He was everything a woman like Pam wants in her bed, but she chose Tara for some strange reason. "Did the sex get boring?"

Eric tilted his head unsure of what she meant.

"Between you and Pam is that why you're not together."

"You're asking me questions you can ask her."

"But, I'm asking you. I know you'll take care of her," her eyes lowered then rose again as if she'd made a decision and with concrete resolve continued with this unspoken decision made, "I'm glad that you'll take care of her."

She rose like that was all she needed to say.

Eric didn't follow to stop her. He never would have pegged her for someone to give up so easily, but this was exactly what she was doing wasn't? Ensuring, quite needlessly, that Pam had someone to watch her back and comfort her when need be. She would always have that from her maker, though he assumed Tara needed to hear it from him to be at peace with her final decision.

She was leaving. Speeding to her home she decided one more night there and she would leave. Where she would go she wasn't for sure. The sky was the limit for her wasn't it? She'd find somewhere to go and disappear like she had before. She'd taken the money before she set the fire from selling her blood to 'v' addicts adding to what she'd saved up. She didn't have a need for money, not really, it was just habit to have it on her person.

Her footsteps echoed on the steps toward the basement. She didn't want to sleep in her coffin tonight and she decided against the bed because it reminded her too much of Pamela. She chuckled humorlessly on the cool floor with her back to the wall and her left knee bent holding her forearm up higher than the right sitting in her lap. Her life was fucking funny.

The door slammed.

Her humor was cut short by the unexpected noise. Someone was upstairs. There weren't many people it could be. So, she assumed it was Pam probably picking up something she forgot or maybe reminiscing like Tara. The younger vampire didn't make a sound as she stood slinking back into the shadows just in case Pam chose to come downstairs and explore. The dark skinned vampire wasn't in the mood for a fight. She decided to run instead.

From her corner she saw the black boots descending the stairs. She could make out a leather skirt and a blouse. All the way from her corner she could smell Pam and almost stepped into the light just to get closer to her perfume. One hand on her hip the other pale hand sat on the wood of the banister at the bottom of the steps surveying the quiet basement.

"The least you could have done was shower after you torched the place. You smell like crispy witch and smoke."

Tara didn't answer. Her arms were crossed as she leaned on the wall behind her watching the blond look directly at her.

"Did it feel good to kill her?"

Silence.

"The silent treatment doesn't become you Tara."

"Fuck off Pam."

A smile formed on Pam's lips when she received the feisty reply. "That's better."

"I mean it."

The blond settled on actions instead of words to plead her case. Words always got her in trouble and the last thing she wanted to do was fuck this up again. Her movements were sensual and slow, not because she was cautious, but because she wanted Tara to anticipate her touch. She reached out touching Tara's hip that the vampire moved only to hit the other hand waiting at her left hip.

"What is this?" Tara was genuinely confused.

"I'm…." Pam started off strongly then lowered her voice for the second part that Tara caught clearly.

She wanted to hear it louder now, "what?"

Pam grabbed the younger vampire by her jeans tugging harmlessly as she deliberated whether she wanted to repeat or not. Two dark hands covered hers to try to push her away, but the blond wouldn't yield instead she gave Tara what she wanted.

"Sorry. I was wrong."

"Now all together," Tara encouraged patiently. Pam attacked her mouth instead prompting Tara to pull away despite how pleasurable it felt to have those warm full lips on her again.

Her resolve almost fell when she saw Pam bite her lip despondently like a chastised child, "I'm sorry," she whispered huskily.

Tara studied her, "I don't believe you," she was half serious and half toying.

Pam moved her hands around until they cupped the younger vampire's bare behind. She dug her nails into them watching Tara's mouth part. "I'm sorry," she lowered her head to Tara's mouth grazing it with a tongue that licked her lower lip in apology with long slow strokes.

Stubborn the dark skinned vampire dropped her head, "no."

"I'm sorry," Pam found her ear when she whispered the apology noticing that Tara was very aware of the words using them to her advantage and no longer caring if her pride was at stake. "I'm sorry," she repeated biting harder and digger nails deeper in Tara's flesh pulling her progeny to her lecherously.

Slowly losing control Tara held her maker's wrists trying to push her away. Though the effort to do that required the resolve Pam was disarming gradually. She wanted the woman to mean every word of her apology and it wouldn't hurt if she showed her just how apologetic she was. In order to do that however, Tara played her part retraining herself while verbally refusing to believe what the blond was saying.

"I'm sorry," wrenched Tara's jean's down mindful of the tearing pulling the jeans further apart so Tara couldn't recover them even if she wanted to. So her jeans were split and lying limply at her feet half draping Pam's knees while her nosed rubbed against the center she allowed Tara's panties to remain.

She smiled at the younger vampire's resistance as she held onto the fabric as Pam plucked at it moving her fingers lower and to the side where she pulled the moist fabric away assaulted by Tara's arousal.

"I'm sorry."

Tara reacted to the warmth of Pam's breath caressing her exposed center.

"For fuck's sake Pam," she moaned as the blond snaked her tongue out burning her sensitive skin agreeably with a warm wet tongue soaked with Tara's wanton juices.

Paying no attention to her protests the blond was encouraged by the trembling body. By the taste of Tara's need and even more damning than the stream between legs were the legs themselves that parted amicably for her. Patience gone she retired her apologies hungrily devouring Tara while simultaneously reducing her underwear impractical so it fell to Tara's feet as well.

Hands in her hair they closed around her hair encouraging her tongue to move faster, dig deeper, hell, practically impale her because it felt just that good to be with the woman she wanted. Pam taking full advantage of Tara's defenselessness grasped the vampire behind one thigh and raised it and then she did the same the other leg. Spread eagle and at the mercy of her maker Tara could think of no better place to be. Pam's strength was astounding holding her up like she weighed next to nothing. It made the act of being taken over more pleasurable when Pam bragged over her physical prowess wordlessly.

Tara moved against Pam's mouth holding onto the blond's head because it was important to keep it there at just the right angle so her tongue could slide along her clit the way she liked. And without warning in the most delightful way to be surprised Pam began sucking the erect nub. First slowly and then the rhythm sped up and Tara who had very little control of her faculties humped until her body stilled releasing her pleasure like a geyser that soiled Pam's mouth.

"Fuck," Tara tried to break free.

Pam let her stand letting her think she had a reprieve until she pounced turning the woman face first to the wall running her nails along the side of her thigh until they roamed to her lower lips to play.

"I've missed you," she purred in the younger vampire's ear, "I'm not finished showing you how sorry I am."

Tara didn't end up leaving that night she couldn't because Pam had tired her out too much to stand. And she didn't leave the night after that when they talked about Daphne and Pam's jealousy and Tara's fidelity. She stayed with Pam never sharing her plans to leave the night Pam apologized. It didn't seem as important as working on what they had and recovering it after the mess of the last few months. They'd spent enough time on the bad and all she wanted to focus on was pleasing Pam and letting the blond do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

p.s.

you guys really got to stop cracking me up with these reviews you've got strangers looking at me like I'm crazy as I'm laughing out loud when I get these notifications on my phone, lol.


End file.
